NO NAME: Lethal Eschatology
by Night Curse
Summary: ¿A través de música que no debía darse a conocer se encontrará la cura al inmortal nihilismo? SONGFIC LEVIHAN
1. Layout

**Hola. Esta historia (tengo que decirlo ahora) no la planeaba publicar tan pronto por el hecho de que me gusta turnar AUs de las fandoms de las que escribo, pero mientras trato de aclarar mis ideas respecto a la que estoy trabajando y quería publicar antes-porque me está costando tratar de resumir las emociones que quisiera transmitir en ella-, quise lanzar esta. ****Además esta el hecho de que ES UN SONGFIC. -Si algo deben saber sobre mis songfics es que me encanta la música. Y como se trata de Snk y me encanta, mi alma se ha volcado a ciertas canciones que en verdad me llegan y espero también les vayan a gustar como lectores.**

**Si en alguna parte les resulta oscuro o irónico fue totalmente a propósito. Lo demás que tendría para decir serían algunas advertencias: a) es LEVIHAN, b) todas los sospechas que les generen las situaciones que vayan leyendo son correctas, c) las sospechas generadas se confirmarán hasta que lleguemos a la mitad de la historia, d) sería conveniente que buscaran las canciones para entender un poco el ritmo que quise para Levi, e) si iba a hablar sobre el concepto de NO NAME tenía que incluir música, por eso es un songfic, sorry**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**• NO NAME •**

**•** **LETHAL ESCHATOLOGY**** •**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I. Layout (Somebody someone)**

**.**

En una mesa retirada de la barra, por una esquina sombría donde nadie pueda notarlo ni molestarlo, un individuo ha ordenado una cerveza sentándose a escuchar las funciones libres del viernes sin buscar compañía ni ganas de hablar con nadie. Ahí tocan bandas novatas empezando sus primeras puestas, jóvenes que quieren tanto divertirse como experimentar. El clima es frío y la noche disminuye más la temperatura. Si la gente no lleva abrigos o pocas chamarras son visibles se trata del licor elevando la temperatura corporal de los comerciales aunado al baile que va mejorando el ambiente. En la pista se les puede ver bailar al ritmo _underground_ del lugar, algunos tatuajes y perforaciones en piel expuesta, cortes de cabello no del todo escandalosos y sobre todo una algarabía pasiva y terrenal. Hay algunos besos y pocas caricias, no hay nada que pudiera llamarse violento a excepción de algunas canciones. Las luces parpadeantes le dan al sitio un aspecto tórrido de movimiento entre los flashes de visión y oscuridad. Así es como es, visión y oscuridad, visión y oscuridad. Música.

Esa es Alemania, Berlín, un Berlín muy distinto al que el solitario individuo recuerda salvo en lugares como esos. Para su fortuna el muro que dividía la ciudad se ha tirado, pero las diferencias entre la gente siguen siendo marcadas entre la zona oriental y occidental. La música de esa época, tanto como empezó, a veces le supo a puros sonidos maquinales criticándolos, pero llegó a amarlos como industrial en decadencia, un moribundo artefacto haciendo ecos en una gran central eléctrica abandonada sin nadie para ocuparse de su óxido.

Él llegó a amar esa música, y se integró a ella. Él es músico. En cambio los últimos sonidos que se han popularizado le parecen salidos de un robot o una computadora, y para él ya no tienen el alma y tradición de un instrumento, ni su maestría. Odia la música moderna, electro, el rave, todo le parece una abominación.

Le gusta el underground porque en todo ese experimento de auténticos instrumentos en vivo se encuentra en su medio con el ritmo buscado y el tono adecuado. Como músico su música jamás ha salido de su estudio, llega a ser vinil, a veces cassettes, ha llegado a grabar discos compactos por su música pero solo para él o conservarlos. Le han ofrecido contratos y fama. El escupe en la fama y en el dinero, no le interesa nada. El hace música porque ama la música y aprecia a los músicos así no siempre le agrade tanto la persona como su obra.

Es un ermitaño totalmente antisocial, de los artistas más peligroso y más especiales.

En cuanto la siguiente pista se acaba anuncian al micrófono que la siguiente banda ya esta preparada, una de nombre extraño y excéntrico. _Titanic Kannibale_, quizás demasiados integrantes, muy jóvenes, los hombres demasiado altos. Son dirigidos por una chica rubia de corta estatura y nariz aguileña que se presenta como Annie, ella es la vocalista y también una guitarra. Tiene unos ojos azul plata de mirada agobiada e indiferente, su voz no es dulce. Si ella usa medias de rejilla rotas y falda negra con estoperoles y una playera de tirantes, la otra chica del grupo que también es guitarrista va de pantalones de cuero y chaqueta tan masculina como los hombres. La canción que van a interpretar será un cover de Korn.

Annie es una chica, si va a cantar como Jonathan Davis debe ser buena.

Empiezan a tocar.

Al principio se muestran nerviosos con los acordes, en cuanto se acercan a hacerse densa la canción se vuelven poderosos y la voz de Annie es tan hueca y cavernosa que va a lograr encender a la gente que ya empezó a moverse con la música. _Titanic Kannibale_ no ha perjudicado _Somebody Someone_, es un buen cover.

**.**

**I can't stand to let you win**  
_**I'm just watching you**_  
_**And I don't know what to do**_

_**Feeling like a fool inside  
Feeling all the hurt you hide  
Thought you were my friend  
Seems it never ends**_

_**.**_

_**I need somebody someone  
Can't somebody help me  
All I need is to be  
Loved just for me**_

_**.**_

Entre la gente se distingue un alto rubio de abrigo que mirando entre los asistentes ha localizado con la vista al músico de la esquina que acepta de buena gana los matices vocales de Annie Leonhardt interpretando a Korn. Reconociéndose el músico ahora ha puesto un rostro de desagrado girando los ojos hacia otro lado.

El rubio ha caminado hacia su mesa.

—Me dijeron que estabas en Berlín. No me ha tomado mucho hallarte, Levi.

El que va vestido de negro y piel clara por la deficiencia de vitamina E no le devuelve el gesto de saludo.

—Si me están buscando no puede ser nada bueno. ¿Quién abrió la boca? Voy a romperle cada costilla y hueso del cuerpo

—Por favor no hagas algo así. A veces es necesario encontrarte, no es sano ocultarte del mundo todo el tiempo, tampoco de tus amigos

Levi mira la cerveza descorchada de su mesa, está llena, no ha bebido de ella ni un trago.

—Tengo pocos amigos. Aún de la gente por la que vería debo alejarme

Su acompañante se sienta y ordena una bebida. No comparte el punto de vista de su amigo.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, entre nosotros no hay perdones ni ofensas que no se olviden

—Erwin, si fueran ofensas imperdonables no seríamos amigos y no seguirías vivo

—Ciertamente —le entregan su cerveza mirándola con curiosidad así como el entorno—. Este es un buen lugar, buena música, buenas mujeres, supongo que buena bebida…

El de negro cruza los brazos en la mesa.

—No todos los alemanes están casados con la electrónica Erwin

Recibe una sonrisa.

—Esa es la clase de pensamientos que me han llevado a buscarte. No quiero hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que ya son. Iré al grano. Tenemos problemas, y necesitamos una solución poco ortodoxa pero funcional, si es que los cálculos son correctos

La mención del cálculo y la probabilidad entiesan a Levi.

—¿Esta fue idea de esa loca? ¿Por eso estás aquí? —arquea una ceja.

—No. Ella es la que tiene problemas, su investigación entera está estancada. Nos quedamos sin recursos. Logró los objetivos buscados, encontró una solución al hambre y los políticos la están llevado a ella y su estudio a la ignominia. Estamos atrapados, no tenemos más dinero con el cuál proceder. La bancarrota es el peor estado en que cualquier hombre podría estar, económica y socialmente.

Levi se interesa sujetando la boca de su cerveza.

—¿Lo logró?

—Desde hace varios años—. Dice el rubio —Las últimas décadas se ha dedicado a perfeccionar máquinas y procesos para hacer la producción en serie. La salvación para los hospitales está en sus manos, tantas vidas que no se perderían… el gobierno es el asno que no cede. No podemos vivir solo de sus patentes, necesitamos capital

El músico le mira irritado. Empieza a unir los puntos de la idea y la próxima propuesta.

—No veo cómo yo podría ayudarte a salvarte de la quiebra

—No me salvas a mí, nos salvas a todos

—Sabes que no soy parte de ninguna organización ni de ningún clan

—Levi—, cambia su tono Erwin — yo fui el de esta idea, ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas y empezó a destrozar la habitación, luego me dijo que si no te convencía a ti ella tampoco se uniría al grupo. Sin ti ni siquiera la tengo a ella, por eso te busqué…

_**.**_

_**Giving you this and that  
Giving gave nothing back  
It's all related to  
All the things I do**_

_**Feeling like a fool inside  
Seeing all the things you tried  
I am nothing…**_

_**.**_

—¿A ella? ¿La reclutaste a ella? Toca el harpa y el laud, ¿Qué va a saber ella de más música salvo la que le gustaba interpretar? Primero es la ciencia, el arte después en su cabeza

Erwin le da una cara abnegada.

—Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos de casa Levi

—Bruselas no es mi casa, ni lo fue Londres, ni la encontré en Laos o la India —da su punto de vista irritado. No mella en nada al rubio que le contesta sin recelo o tirria.

—Yo hablaba de Hanji. ¿Ella no es tu hogar Levi?

Ha dado en el blanco.

_**.**_

_**I need somebody someone  
Can't somebody help me  
All I need is to be  
loved just for me**_

_**.**_

Reformulando Levi se siente acorralado. Erwin tiene razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se vio con Hanji y con el resto, ha sido tan egoísta que no se ha percatado de lo que la distancia y los años pueden hacer a sus relaciones. Erwin puede seguir siendo un amigo, seguramente lo serán los demás porqué saben cómo es él, pero la sola idea de compartir su música le es repugnante.

—Si me estás sugiriendo a Hanji ¿quién más va a estar incluido?

Erwin se siente mejor al escuchar una aceptación a medias.

—Mike está en la lista

Ahora hay enfado en Levi.

—Sé que quieres joderme más, ¿Por qué él?

—Mike y Hanji son los únicos en la lista, serán tus músicos, harán los instrumentos, puedes quedarte con la libertad creativa, ese es el pacto; ninguno de los dos son músicos de tiempo completo

—Si ella no tiene ranas que destripar ni Mike objetivos que eliminar, ¿es a mí a quién buscas para hacer dinero? No me suena lógico

La gutural voz de Annie continúa cantando y el ritmo amenizando el bar.

_**.**_

_**I look I sign  
I need someone  
Inside to help me out  
With what I'm trying  
I'm crying, I'm frying  
In a pile of shit  
I'm dying  
I'm dying  
I'm dying**_

_**.**_

Erwin se levanta de su asiento.

—Si aceptas o no ya se verá después, no quiero presionarte, sé que jamás has querido compartir tu música, es un gran sacrificio el que te pido

Levi mira la cerveza de Erwin que tampoco tocó. Ni un solo sorbo iba a ser consumido en cuanto las pidieron. Es la despedida.

—El lunes a la medianoche estaré en la puerta de Branderburgo, fue un largo periodo en el que no venía a Alemania y le han instalado luces de colores, es algo que quiero ver

El músico chista.

—Es octubre, toda la ciudad está iluminada como un jodido arcoíris

—Es bello Levi —defiende el rubio. A Levi no lo convence.

—Parece una alucinación de ácido

Erwin trata de ser comprensivo.

—Es un nuevo mundo, no puedes pelearte con él todo el tiempo. Cuídate, sea lo que decidas recuerda que no hay resentimientos. Adiós Levi

_**.**_

_**I need somebody (someone)  
Somebody (somebody)  
Someone…**_

_**I need somebody (someone)**_  
_**Somebody (somebody)**_  
_**Someone…**_  
_**Someone…**_

_**.**_

El lunes a la Puerta de Branderburgo Levi arriba al lugar con su instrumento en su caja original con todo y sintetizador además de una bolsa de ropa en la mano. Erwin ha estado ahí desde que anocheció admirando el espectáculo y aunque sabe que ya ha llegado el músico a sus espaldas no se voltea atrapado en el cambio de luces y los hologramas proyectados en el monumento que pareciera hacer de la cuadriga que lo corona un auriga siendo jalado por sus caballos a través de un sueño.

Sin pretender fingir una sonrisa Levi sabe lo que ve.

—Maldito bastardo… —susurra en el frío mirando la puerta siendo iluminada por las luces led. Es verdad, las luces del festival son bellas.

.

* * *

.

.


	2. Reunion

**Lamento la tardanza, mi semana en la escuela es pésima, no todos los profesores son de mi agrado y la siguiente semana tengo exámenes. Hoy no me podía ir a dormir sin publicar esto.**

**Esta canción me encanta.**

* * *

**.**

**II. Reunion (Stars)**

**.**

En un laboratorio hay equipo médico y de investigación, letreros de indicativos y envases. Una gran mesa de metal. En un refrigerador hay varias bolsas llenas de fluido carmesí. Hay una mujer al microscopio colocando una muestra en el portaobjetos, en la pantalla de su computadora se muestra la imagen del lente. No hay ventanas, hay ventilación artificial y la temperatura está controlada para permanecer baja, es un cuarto de ambiente controlado. La doctora de bata lleva gafas, y toma notas a mano en una pantalla táctil con una pluma especial. Está concentrada, extraviada en su trabajo.

Pasos silenciosos tras ella no interrumpen su trabajo. Ha entrado por la única puerta que hay pasando por la descompresión.

Una taza le es colocada en el escritorio.

—Su "té helado" jefa —sugiere.

La mujer cierra los ojos dibujándose una sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, ¿Eufemismos nuevamente Moblit?, ¿Quieres que te ofrezca la misma cortesía?

Su asistente no responde al principio.

—Lleva dos días sin alimentarse, no es un buen hábito

La científica lleva el cabello enmarañado en una coleta, no ha dormido ni se ha aseado, pero no es cómo si lo necesitara, su aroma era neutro y limpio, quizás llevaría acumulado polvo en la cabeza y algunas lagañas en los ojos de complemento a ojeras y mirada vidriosa, salvo eso se le ve muy animada.

Ella toma la taza y la huele.

—Si estoy hambrienta podrías hacerme una llamada

—Nunca las responde jefa

—Sí se trata de ti sé de lo que va, no necesito complicaciones —suspira—. Pero como el trabajo ha estado lento últimamente deberé tomarte la palabra y descansar. Gracias —le indica la bebida que le llevó.

En su bata va un nombre que ha llegado a sonar e importantes revistas científicas y simposios médicos. El de un hombre: Hans Zoe.

Como muchos llegan a pensar otra cosa de su identidad a ella le gustaba la poca atención tanto como su privacidad.

Aunque no es su caso y ella siempre ha sido mujer porque así nació no le importa que la comparen con Lynn Conway. El mundo del nuevo siglo se abría para todos dejando atrás estigmas de género y raza no del todo superados en su totalidad, sin embargo, el simple hecho de que la humanidad empezara a cambiar su pensamiento sobre la discriminación y lo segregativa que es su sociedad, esto, a Hans, le venía muy bien. El único problema era que aunque había una solución para cada problema y ella la tenía tanto para enfermedades cómo para salvar al mundo entero, se encontraba destinada a la sombra del desconocimiento y la ignorancia de sus propios hallazgos hasta que alguien más los encontrara y los hiciera públicos. Su trabajo casi nunca se daba a conocer. Lo tenía prohibido, la razón era aun más soberbia de lo creíble.

La realidad de la maravillosa y especial Hanji Zoe era una carga. Su brillante mente descubridora e investigadora de tanto estaba encadenada a callar, y de lo que sí podría hacer público el gobierno no le abría las puertas al mercado, sus inversionistas la esperaban, la política los aplastaba a todos.

Hans vivía una vida injusta.

Despejándose la mente a la vez que retiraba el cabello de su rostro volvió a la habitación donde estaba, uno de sus tantos laboratorios. Miró la centrifugadora, se detenía en ese momento. Se puso de pie a abrirla, sacó un tubo de ensayo, en su interior el plasma arriba de los glóbulos, la mira con atención deleitándose con la consistencia adentro del cristal.

—Moblit, te dejaré a cargo— la regresa a la máquina quitándose los guantes—, a las muestra 5 has muestras de plaquetas y avísame si encuentras alguna anomalía, a la 7 necesito un examen más profundo, revisa el cromosoma 20, la proporcionó un donante que padece síndrome de Waardenburg, el expediente está en mi escritorio, ¿tendrías algún inconveniente con este trabajo? Puedo llamar a Nifa

—No, estoy bien con ello

Hans sonríe. Hanji la llaman sus amigos. Descotracturándose el cuello toma la taza de la bebida que le llevó Moblit y se despide de él.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos después, te veré luego Moblit

—Jefa, ¿vendrá mañana? —le pregunta antes de que se vaya.

—Mañana no sé, llamaré para confirmar. Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer regresaré— habla sujetando su taza con ambas manos— Ahora iré a beber esto a otro lado, un sitio más privado y seguro

Moblit no le dice nada. La sigue hasta la puerta y la ve desaparecer en el pasillo. Se queda embobado durante un minuto cual si pudiera percibir el hálito que deja.

—Ten cuidado asistente —le advierte una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear es una mujer rubia de cabello corto, una que conoce. Va de traje sastre, es delgada y muy hermosa.

—Señorita Nanaba —. Ella le señala con la barbilla a la doctora.

—No te enamores de una criatura como Hanji o sufrirás de amor

Moblit se queda sin aliento y antes de tartamudear baja la cabeza avergonzado de que sus sentimientos hacia la científica sean tan obvios para terceros.

—No es cómo si le pidiera que me amara

—Hanji te ama, pero no te equivoques, no es un amor romántico. Te ve cómo a un hermano, a veces quizás como a un hijo

—Ella no luce cómo una madre

Nanaba le mira pendiente de sus emociones.

—Sabes su edad, no somos de las mujeres que ocultan cuántos años tienen. Ten eso en mente asistente

En el estacionamiento del enorme edificio de laboratorios Hanji se encuentra en su auto de vidrios polarizados, la taza vacía con labios y dientes manchados de su bebida, no comerá nada más. Moblit le recordó la comida, ella sabe bien que no debe pasar tantos días sin comer porque puede ser peligroso con su condición. Aletargada por el placer de la comida mantiene los ojos cerrados, la cabeza recargada en el respaldo y las comisuras de los labios pintadas.

Lo que la distrae es su celular. Contesta la llamada, no es Moblit.

—Hans habla

—_Hanji, tengo buenas noticias_

—Oh Erwin—, se mantiene relajada y recostada —¿el primer ministro se suicidó accidentalmente? ¿Tienes fotos comprometedoras de él para extorsionarlo? ¿Algo bueno para mí?

—_No, apuesto que eso te disgusta, no hacerlo a tu manera. Sin embargo tengo algo mejor, ¿podemos vernos en algún lado?_

Hanji se reincorpora en el asiento

—¿Es lo que creo que es?

Erwin no confirma nada.

—_Mike y Nanaba vendrán. A la siete donde siempre. Sé puntual_

Terminada la llamada Hanji mira la pantalla de su celular, luego su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor. Se acomoda las gafas, el cabello. Suspira. Deberá tomar un baño y todos notarán el aroma a los productos de limpieza en su piel.

Arranca el motor. No dormirá, tiene que ir a arreglarse para cenar, aunque poco va a consumir algo en el restaurante.

.

En una mesa muy especial hay sentados dos invitados a la fiesta, un hombre rubio de traje, Erwin, y Levi de botas y cuero. Nadie dice nada, creen que es un personaje famoso porque su atuendo y acompañante se ven impresionantes. Los primeros en llegar son una pareja de trajes de alta costura, un hombre alto de bigote y barba ralos y rubios sucios, la mujer es Nanaba en tacones que luce imponente, una diadema a la frente como moda de los 20's, hay incluso una pluma en ella.

—Erwin, Levi —saludan sentándose en los asientos.

—Dime Levi —le es besada la mano por el músico —¿Qué te dijo Erwin para que aceptaras?

—No lo hice por Erwin. He pasado suficiente en el exilio para aburrirme de la soledad

Nanaba se sienta con una sonrisa satisfecha, Mike le sacó la silla.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu música? —le pregunta el de barba.

—He escrito mucho, grabado la mitad, compartido nada

Erwin no evita el fantasma de la risa.

—Tan típico

En un vestido negro y tacones de aguja una castaña sin dedicar mucho a su apariencia personal y no por ello no hermosa, camina hacia la mesa donde sus amistades solo la esperan a ella. Hans lleva una cartera de mano color hueso de combinación a las cintas de su calzado.

—La reina del baile llega —saluda Nanaba.

Hanji trata de lucir despreocupada.

—Si te gustara más la música que la pintura llenarías mejor este trabajo que yo

—No seas pesimista —advierte Mike—. Además quizás lo haga

—Lo siento —le es sacada la silla por Erwin—. Espero no llegar muy tarde —revisa su reloj de pulso de oro blanco. Veinte minutos tarde.

—Es beneficio de mujer

Ella se hunde de hombros.

—Bien, escupe Erwin, ¿cuál es el plan?

El rubio se aclara la garganta. No es como si fueran a ver el menú.

—Cómo les he explicado a los demás Levi se estará a cargo del contenido creativo, composición, musicalización

—¿Absolutamente todo? —cuestiona la castaña.

—Si nuestra idea no es buena Levi nos quemará vivos —menciona Mike que no deja de sostener la mano de Nanaba entre la suya sin querer soltar a su pareja.

Hanji aún niega querer ver a Levi, como si con esto pudiera no sentir que está ahí pues se siente cohibida. Ahora no puede negarle los ojos y lo mira. Ni siquiera se habían hablado, ni saludado, y en el momento en que sus ojos chocan ocurre lo que estaba evitando, ha quedado embrujada por el color olivo de sus pupilas.

A media velada explicándose que Nanaba será la representante de su agrupación se empieza a ver que lo que parecía ser solo una mala broma para hacer dinero y salir de la bancarrota como comunidad y conjunto, es, en realidad, cierto. Todo va muy en serio. La música siempre será un deleite. Entre Levi, Hanji y Mike habrá una banda de rock o cualquier género que sea el que quiera conducir Levi para el grupo. Absolutamente todos conocen su trabajo, es más que respetado y sus composiciones son sublimes. Lo que también se sabe es la razón de porqué Levi se marchó y por qué no ha vuelto a tocar para nadie más. Su único público podía ser compuesto por desconocidos, amigos y sobre todo una mujer, solo una que a él le importara, una que ahora le quiere negar los ojos.

El teléfono de alguien sonó, era el de Hanji, el único contenido de su bolso de mano porque no cabe nada más. Se disculpó por su repentina retirada de la reunión despidiéndose con torpeza, era del trabajo y ella era el eje económico de toda la organización a la que pertenecían gracias a sus investigaciones si lo demás era un trabajo digno de hit-mans. Moblit le recitó por teléfono el informe y también se lo mandó por teléfono, abrió su correo y lo revisó, las cosas estaban en orden.

Esperando por su auto en el estacionamiento se sentía tonta, esperaba recuperar la respiración. Prefirió marcharse a casa, no iría a volver al trabajo, debería dormir. Desagradablemente se sentía imposibilitada luego de semejante reunión a un panorama posterior lleno de chantaje. Solo quería llegar a su cama e intentar que las sábanas la abrazaran y la dejaran descansar.

_**.**_

_**oh wonderful one why are you like that?**_

_**oh wonderful one why are you like that?  
glow in the darkness, that's how we do it  
glow in the darkness, that's how we do it  
just like the stars upon your ceiling that  
put you to sleep after**_

_**.**_

La puerta de su casa tenía un codificador numérico, tenía que introducir una contraseña de siete dígitos. Adentro se quitó los zapatos y anduvo descalza hasta la sala, su casa sería normalmente un desastre, como pasaba poco tiempo en otras habitaciones que no fueran su estudio lo demás estaba acomodado y relativamente empolvado. Su cama a veces estaba hecha, otras no. Lo primero que notaron sus pies desnudos en el helado piso fue que había se pasado una mopa por ellos. Alguien había limpiado su departamento. Las persianas estaban corridas, eran automáticas, la luz urbana entraba por la ventana escurriéndose en formas geométricas distorsionadas por la alfombra y el mobiliario.

Levi la esperaba con un termo en la mesa cafetera, dos vasos para licor, un paquete de carne envuelto, las manos en los bolsillos, miraba hacia la calle con su poco tráfico. Al lado de esa ventana está la puerta hacia la terraza de su departamento donde hay cojines y más alfombras, una idea oriental llena de sus plantas y flores, haciendo de un buen sitio para descasar e incluso romántico. Pero ellos dos están adentro.

No tiene sentido preguntar cómo llegó ahí, si Erwin le dijo su dirección o si la siguió ella pasó mucho tiempo en el auto escuchando a Moblit y más en el tráfico con la cabeza perdida en él que casi lo invocó. Y no se muestra arrepentida de ello.

_**.**_

_**oh wonderful one why are you like that?  
oh wonderful one why are you like that?  
glow in the darkness, that's how we do it  
glow in the darkness, that's how we do it  
just like the stars upon your ceiling that  
put you to sleep after  
just like the stars upon your ceiling that  
put you to sleep after  
put you to sleep after  
put you to sleep after**_

_**.**_

Erwin podría tener la buena intención de reunirlos de nuevo. No funcionaban con gente ajena. Ellos solo funcionaban en un sitio apartado. No podía ser intimidad sin privacidad.

—Sigues usando los mismos números, aún después de tantas décadas… —explica la irrupción en propiedad privada.

Hanji respira profundo.

—Traje un regalo desde Berlín, no es para que lo estudies, solo come

La castaña cierra un puño pasando saliva.

—Te agradezco—sale una tenue voz de su garganta como estaban hablando, en susurros —es solo que, ya he comido…

Levi ve a Hanji tirar su cartera al sillón tocando la cadena de su reloj en la muñeca. Le entierra los ojos.

—Y, si no vamos a comer, entonces ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Hanji sube los hombros.

—No se… —respira. Una parte de ella quiere llorar.

_**.**_

_**close the blind the darkness of your room  
in your room  
in your room**_

_**.**_

No importa lo mucho que se amen, lo mucho que se deseen o anhelen en la distancia o la enorme pasión con que se haga el amor a cada reencuentro, siempre llega el momento en que se despiden creyendo que será una pausa en su vida juntos sin remordimiento y sin que sea larga, pero resulta que pocas veces lo es.

¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

_**.**_

_**there's your headache explain it at your talk-talk-talk  
hanging with your feet-feet-feet  
hanging with your feet  
Cause here  
we are  
apart but not  
again  
and again  
again  
and again  
that doesn't make sense  
so put away your tools**_

_**.**_

A pasos tranquilos un tanto nerviosos y en otra parte precipitados Levi se acerca a la mujer que es más alta que él, respiran agitados, ni siquiera pueden llegar al atrevimiento de tocarse, la postergación los mata.

La diferencia de alturas es notable, en el restaurante no se habían tocado, y evitaron hablarse. Ahora siendo tomada su mano por esa tan varonil que le pertenece a Levi Ackerman Hanji no tiene escapatoria ni cuando él se dedica a oler, revolver y soltar su cabello pasando los dedos entre las hebras, cerrando los ojos al aspirar su cuello, ni lo adictivo que es para los dos volver a llenarse del aroma del otro como una droga, ni del magnífico beso que empieza desde el cuello, tranquilo, pasando en exhalaciones por los oídos, las mejillas, parte de la frente hasta alcanzar los labios y sigue profundo a cada rato con húmedos sonidos.

Las manos de Levi se colocan en la cintura femenina y repasan la espalda, ella lo ha abrazado, y moja sus labios con las lágrimas que se derraman de los ojos avellana de Zöe.

Ninguno dice nada, ninguno quiere aclarar nada. Por ese momento solo quieren estar ellos solos y volver a hacer el amor como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado por ellos. Para esa pareja lo inmemorial existe a cada mirada, a cada suspiro, beso y caricia dada.

_**.**_

_**and in the end they ask you for  
your reply  
don't you tell them  
what you found out  
there's time...**_

_**.**_

En el restaurante Mike y Nanaba salen con Erwin, nadie ha consumido nada, el vino ha quedado intacto en las copas, ni han visto las entradas o mordisqueado el pan, sin embargo pagan como si les hubiera sido servida una espléndida cena. Los empleados se preguntan entre sí cómo pueden ser considerados clientes de tan alto prestigio si nunca ordenan nada, es un insulto para el chef, la respuesta es lo mucho que pagan para que nadie los moleste en sus reuniones, a veces con gente igualmente importante entre sus negocios, inversionistas y políticos; solo ese grupo de personas especiales se distinguen porque no comen nada, hasta ese punto llega su extravagancia.

Nanaba va haciendo bromas con Mike hablando en francés, mismo idioma con el que se dirigen a Erwin preguntándole sobre la terquedad de Hanji y Levi si los dos se aman y precisamente por ser tan tercos es que siempre se separan pasados algunos años juntos. Erwin no los critica.

—Se aman, no debemos intervenir, siempre han sabido que se necesitan el uno al otro, es diferente a que lo admitan…

El chofer deja a Nanaba en su hotel junto a Mike. Erwin regresa a su casa a seguir tratando papeleo. El juego apenas va a empezar.

.

* * *

.

**¿Por qué este songfic me tiene que salir tan directo?**

**Un consejo: Busquen esta canción de Warpaint, es hermosa! Sería muy intenso pensar en Levi y Hanji teniendo intimidad con un fondo tan alternativo como ese.**

**Otra pregunta que debo hacer porque me es obligatoria en este momento gracias a la clasificación que le he puesto es... ¿Qué tan conveniente sería poner lemon en esta historia? ¿Lo aceptarían o preferirían que solo lo sugiriera? porque la sola sugerencia también puede ser muy bella permaneciendo tácita la relación de ambos, ya saben, más sentimientos que algo corporal aunque sea inevitable que se deseen...**

_**Shit. Got the LeviHan feels...**_

**.**


	3. Love

**Esto es muy triste. Ben E. King ¿por qué? Esta semana he tenido altibajos inesperados tanto por calificaciones como por peleas del siglo que dejan mucho que dejar *ajamMayweatheravsPacmanajam* y compañeros de equipo que no trabajan y para no reprobar en conjunto lo hago todo yo. Es frustrante... El paralelo de esta aventura es que encima me inviten a un foro de una ship que de la que ya no escribo (sorry, ese barco se me hundió porque quizás fue forzado el que estuviera abordo además de que fue traicionada mi confianza de nuevo y estaba siendo manipulada ;_;...), y lo otro es que mientras escribo me haya pasado eso que odio que me ocurra cuando de escribir songfics se trata: que la canciones me ataquen como una ola de feels!**

**Planeé hacer esta capítulo menos largo (¿preferirían capítulos largos o cortos?-me quedo pensando) pero lo cierto es que al tratar de quitar a Ben E. King no pude, en serio, se ha ido un grande la música. Alguien máteme! ****Además (Lo sé, lo sé, TLDR), esta el asunto de que este capítulo no estaba planeado, lo que pasó es que me ganó el levihan feels para poner situaciones de pareja íntimas aunque no sexuales y se me fue de las manos, el lemon aún tendrá que esperar. He visto muchas películas supongo...**

**Peace. Vix Out.**

* * *

**.**

**III. Love (Lovesong, Little by little, End of the day)**

**.**

En un gran escritorio hay sentado un hombre con una mujer al frente vistiendo una bata médica abierta, un estetoscopio en su cuello y una tabla electrónica bajo el brazo. Hay dos plumas en el bolsillo del pecho, una estilográfica y un termómetro. Sus rostros son severos, es de noche y la ciudad desarrollada con sus descomunales edificios despuntando luces deslumbran la vista por su belleza oscura y futurista.

Aquellos que intercambian miradas evitan al máximo empezar una discusión, sería lo que más detestaran.

Ese edificio es uno de tantos rascacielos modernos pagado por una farmacéutica importante y que el hombre dueño de la oficina es el que la dirige, va de traje de algún importante diseñador y zapatos importados de donde solo los jeques árabes mandan a hacer su calzado sin importar el precio.

Tamborileando los dedos en la caoba el rubio junta las manos atando los dedos a la altura de la barbilla, los codos en la mesa.

—_Tenemos un problema _—comienza.

—_Si se trata del último trasplante que hice sabes que aunque ese niño haya salido de mi laboratorio necesitaba…_

—_Por favor Hanji, déjame terminar —_interrumpe su defensa sobre otro asunto a tratar para después —_no es lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre de lo que quiero hablar. Sabes por qué estás aquí aunque te queda claro que no debes usar las instalaciones para asuntos personales_

Hanji rueda los ojos.

—_Si te molesta tanto lo haré con mi propia fortuna, yo también tengo inversiones aquí, te lo recuerdo_

—_Hanji —_reclama su atención de nuevo, no quiere que se desvíe ni los distraiga_ —ves bien que es de Levi sobre quién tenemos que hablar_

Las gafas de la doctora brillan ocultando los ojos marrones de tupidas pestañas, no hay sonrisa en sus labios ni un asomo de sorna, sí preocupación y enfado.

—_¿Solamente por ser su esposa he de ser yo la mensajera? ¿No eras tú su mejor amigo?_

El rubio le sostiene los ojos.

—_Te lo estoy pidiendo porque no habría nadie más capaz de hacer un trabajo como este_

—_¿Le llamas trabajo a chantajearlo?_

Erwin no puede usar eufemismos, la situación no los permite.

—Esto e_sto es un negocio_

Los ojos de la científica se agudizan.

—_Ah. Ahí la tienes —_describe_ —esa es la razón por la cual destrocé tu oficina la primera vez…_

.

* * *

.

En la gran cama de las dimensiones del rey hay dos cuerpos abrazados, pálidos, resplandeciendo entre la luz del alba. El contraste es tenue en la iluminación y el silencio inaudito no obstante hermoso. Las sábanas son de seda purpúrea, de ébano las molduras, las cortinas de terciopelo. La piel de ella es un poco más bronceada y es castaña mientras su amante tiene el cabello negro. Se dan un beso al despertar juntos antes de volver a acomodarse porque ese día no hay nada que quieran hacer ni nada que accedan a que los interrumpa. Han cometido el error de dejar la ventana abierta porque los vecinos de los altos edificios podrían haberlos visto entretenidos en su pasión, solo que eso resultaría lo que menos les importara a ellos. Pretenden dormir aunque no lo hagan. Es un estado intermedio con los ojos cerrados y el sedativo efecto del amor correspondido resguardado durante tanto tiempo que sin cadenas solo lo pueden sostener en los brazos del otro. Es la misma cama. El mismo sentimiento.

Entre sus brazos Hanji se siente segura y pese a que le guste su soledad e independencia saberse amada y cuidada por alguien a quién ella también ama es reconfortante.

La soledad no existe, es una ilusión. La tristeza es un espejismo, hay esperanza en el abismo más oscuro una vez es pronunciado el nombre del que se ama.

Para una pareja que entiende el verdadera amor, que desentraña los misterios de la vida y la muerte, de lo perpetuo y lo efímero, lo existente e inexistente, lo imperecedero y lo improbable, ellos no tienen preocupaciones propias sino solo problemas ajenos.

_La vida y el mundo entero se podrían resumir en los ojos de la persona que amas si es que realmente es amor._

La razón por la cual se separan en ocasiones es porque seres tan distantes y perfectos en su íntima relación también son soberbios y orgullosos, ese es su único pecado, su único defecto en lo que debería ser intachable.

Ella es una mente que despunta a las ideas y reflexiones de mil pensamientos dedicados a descubrir el más recóndito detalle del universo, que dedica su vida a encontrar soluciones e inventar nuevos métodos y otros materiales con el sentido de investigación y curiosidad que ha nacido, mientras él se resume en un corazón tan romántico y melancólico sumergido en las tinieblas de su pasado y estoico presente que le toca a las sombras de la veredera del olvido con su laúd o su guitarra eléctrica sin esperar otra cosa del ser humano al que ha visto vil, insensato, estúpido y arrogante cometer los mismo errores una y otra vez cada vez más graves y más frívolos.

Levi prefiere alejarse de la escoria que salvarla; Hanji prefiere ser un moderno Prometeo para aquellos seres tan ingenuos como recién nacidos.

Pero tal y como la calma y la reconciliación puede llegar a ellos juntos tienen ese día una responsabilidad y un trabajo tanto ridículo como serio al que aún no quieren darle cara, es uno relacionado a algo que no se había considerado antes como un sólido negocio sino hasta ahora: la música de Levi. Y lo más delicado del tema es que habría de hacerse pública para aborrecimiento del autor.

Abrazándola ella se siente incómoda por el desconocimiento que el tiempo que han pasado separados hace de ellos; podrán tener los mismos cuerpos y las bases de los mismos ideales fundamentadas en sus experiencias, pero han creado recuerdos por separado, muchos años de alejamiento parecen una gran brecha entre los dos, es un mar invisible de distancia, así que empieza una conversación.

—Erwin me contó de tus nuevas tendencias— acaricia el brazo marcado del músico mantenido los párpados despegados —Creo que me alegra encontrar algo más que compartamos juntos

Levi en cambio mantiene cerrados los ojos negándose a poner un pie fuera de esa cama, escucha la respiración de ambos tranquila.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunta concentrado en su propio mundo. Ella lo observa.

—Habló de tu guitarra y la violencia con que has estado componiendo… a veces como protesta para la música comercial llena de sexo y frivolidades

—El sexo siempre vende —susurra Levi molesto no solo por la música que se escucha en esos días sino por la manipulación global de las masas. Esa es la música que él detesta y no respeta, y que tristemente es casi la que todos consumen e idolatran—. Revisé tu equipo de sonido ayer, no sabía que tus gustos musicales podrían cambiar —mantiene pegada la mejilla al hombro de la castaña que dormita a un lado suyo viendo el amanecer aclarando el cielo por la ventana abiertas las persianas.

Hanji murmura: —Cada vez hay más música y géneros variados, me gusta esa diversidad, he encontrado un tono que me agrade… Pero también siento algo de rencor

—¿Rencor hacia qué? —bisbisea.

—Es porque si serás un rockstar no volverás a cantarme _My girl_ otra vez. Quizás ese recuerdo solo le pertenece a mi corazón, en un lugar muy especial

Como la mujer suspira socarronamente mirando hacia al cielo Levi mira por la ventana también totalmente recargado enn la espalda descubierta de Hans. Están arriesgándose mucho con la ventana abierta, más de lo que deberían. Levi piensa.

—Creo que si hay una canción a la que podría volver con contigo

Hanji se interesa de repente.

—¿Cuál sería? Hemos tocado tantas que habría de recordarlas una por una…

—Sé que la recuerdas, no hay nadie que no la sepa

Ella le mira con curiosidad. _¿Cuál?_ Preguntan sus ojos.

Él se acerca a su oído y en un susurro cóncavo empieza a cantar con su pétrea voz.

_**When the night has come…  
and the land is dark  
and the moon, is the only, light we'll see**_

Hanji sonríe ampliamente y empieza a cantar con él a susurros. Los dos con sonrisas mudas en los ojos.

_**No, I won't be afraid  
oh, I won't be afraid…  
just as long, as you stand...  
stand by me…**_

El sol finalmente rompe en la ventana con halos amarillos y naranjas, los dos se refugian de la luz bajo la sábana rodando en la cama, es Levi quién la cubre a ella que busca en la mesa de noche el control del cuarto para cerrar las persianas de los ventanales. Les es divertido el peligro, también muy excitante.

Pese a todo el lujo aún a Levi vivir con semejantes ventanas para ser lo que son le es ridículo. Se besan bajo la sábana oscura, sin luz cerrada la ventana se han vuelto a quedar en sombras aunque pueden verse perfectamente entre la oscuridad, así que se siguen besando e intercambiando caricias suaves y pacientes.

Ese día no irán a ver a Erwin, ella tampoco llamará a Moblit para ir al laboratorio. El mundo entero puede esperar, ellos no formaran parte del movimiento cotidiano.

.

Por la cocina Levi busca entre los gabinetes la vajilla, prepara platos y vasos para comer, tan lejos llega la determinación de quedarse en casa que no se ha vestido, ha robado un albornoz de Hanji que al ser más alta a él le queda por igual, incluso va descalzo. El batín es negro con terminaciones en gris oscuro antes de las mangas. De la ducha sale Hanji secándose con una toalla que tiene impregnado el aroma de Levi si la ha usado antes, se queda oliéndola mirando su imagen en el espejo de muro a muro y sin darse cuenta su sola aura ya ha cambiado.

Hanji toma otra bata del armario asomándose por el pasillo.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar? —le sonríe por la broma constante entre ellos si se trata de alientos.

—Carne importada

—¿Y de beber?

—Vino de la casa —presenta una botella en sus manos marcadas con callos por la experiencia cascada de tanto tocar sin cansancio todo tipo de instrumentos de cuerdas.

Un celular suena. Es el de Hanji.

—Debe ser Erwin. Dijo que nos vería hoy a las siete

Descorchando la botella Levi arruga el ceño.

—¿Sigue siendo supersticioso?

—Es más costumbre que creencia —va a buscar a la sala su teléfono sentándose con los pies arriba del sillón como una niña. Levi va hasta ella con una copa en la mano, le quita el celular colgando la llamada.

—Nada de teléfonos hoy —le roba un beso de cabeza —ven a la mesa, tienes que comer

En una sonrisa Hanji le da otro beso raudo estirado en su máximo el cuello.

—Erwin se enojará

—Que se vaya al diablo por este día —retoma el camino a la cocina.

Recogiéndose el cabello con una estilográfica en su clásico peinado Hanji se pone de pie.

—¿Por qué el interés en mi alimentación con todos ustedes?

—Porque estás más delgada, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta? Te siento las costillas marcadas una a una—le pone la copa en la mano.

—Hey —ocupa su lugar en el desayunador —está de moda la delgadez extrema ahora

La mujer recibe los ojos severos de Levi.

—Sabes que no es sano. Estas jugando con un asunto peligroso Hanji

Haciendo un mohín suspira.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. Solo estoy… metida en otros asuntos

Tocando su nariz aguileña él se sienta con ella poniendo un brazo en la mesa mirándole en la diferencia de estaturas que hay entre ellos.

—¿He de estar contigo para que lo recuerdes?

Las mejillas de Hanji son acariciadas.

—No —responde —si te soy honesta serías más una distracción agregada…

La pareja se da un beso.

El desayuno permanece en misterio bajo una tapa.

.

En la sala cerradas las persianas a salvo de la luz de un agonizante crepúsculo Hanji vuelve de la habitación mientras Levi abierta la caja del tocadiscos busca entre los viniles de esa casa que no había visitado algo que le interese o le traiga recuerdos.

—Traje mi trabajo, de lo poco que he querido grabar, hay un par de cosas que quiero que escuches. Son solo para ti, no quiero la nariz de Erwin o Mike en mis asuntos

—Lo prometo —dice ella cruzando su corazón.

—Veo que también compraste una rocola —señala hacia el aparato pegado a la pared sacado de algún bar.

—Es anhelo, supongo

—¿Y el tornamesa es para mí?

Mirando hacia otro lado Hanji no dice nada, solo hace un gesto con la mano. Levi continúa su búsqueda.

—¿_Siouxsie And The Banshees_? —lee una caja del vinil con una cara poco común en él.

Su esposa del otro lado vistiendo otro albornoz no deja que la juzgue.

—¿Acaso yo critico tu música?

—No —deja el disco en su lugar —pero Erwin así lo cree

Los hermosos ojos castaños de la mujer le siguen caminando entre sus libreros empolvados llenos de libros y discos viejos, todo ahí arcaico, tan antiquísimo como su relación. Levi está en las últimas décadas del siglo XX, de haber empezado desde más atrás habría encontrado el arcón de los cilindros.

Intentando evitar el mismo tema Levi no se molesta en que Hanji le responda sino que busca otro disco.

—_The Sisters of Mercy…_

—1985. Lo conseguí en Londres

Olfateándolo Levi pasa las yemas de los dedos por la caja. Es un material viejo no por ello sucio. Aspira la historia en él.

—Ah —descubre otro disco por los mismos años que tiene en su colección —_Desintegration, 1989. The Cure, _considerado la epítome de su carrera musical

—¿Ese no te molesta tanto?—inquiere —Me gusta Robert Smith y a apostaría que a ti no te desagrada tampoco, yo te dejaría los labios de rojo de tanto besarte y sería natural

Detallando la caja Levi anda hacia el tocadiscos.

—Comparado con lo que voy a mostrarte después esto es algo que podremos escuchar en paz —se remite a decir sacándolo de la caja para ponerlo, enciende el tocadiscos y guía la aguja a la primera pista en la orilla del perímetro de su circunferencia. Una vez empieza la música se va a sentar con su esposa que deja se acueste en su regazo esparciéndose su cabello castaño en sus piernas.

Se dedican a pequeños arremuescos apacibles.

—¿Te molestan las patas de cabriolé en mis muebles querido?

—Claro—, arremete su ironía —siempre tuviste un gusto exquisito para escoger la decoración de un cuarto, desgraciadamente lo que tienes de sobra en algunos aspectos careces en otros

—Sí, ya sé lo que me vas a decir —cierra los ojos recostada en sus piernas —si tanto te molesta mi vaguedad en el polvo puedes abandonarme

—Venga, no es para tanto —la ve sonreír—. Además esa broma es de pésimo gusto

—Oh, aún así me amas, no lo puedes negar —acaricia su barbilla. Levi se aprovecha de su cercanía para tomar su mano besando su palma.

Durante minutos que se deslizan como el agua en una fuente o la arena en el reloj ambos se dedican a escuchar el disco antes de volver a charlar.

_**.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again**_

_**.**_

—No hemos vuelto a París, no te gusta vivir en esa casa desde el principio—, recuerda Hanji mientras escuchan una clásica —prefieres la sobriedad aunque no llegas al tope del minimalismo. Conservo las habitaciones intactas en rococó, tu solo te enamorarás de las paredes un instante pero he agregado un jardín en el techo. ¿Aún detestas que con vender uno solo de sus candelabros podrías alimentar una villa entera en el bajo mundo?, tan solo dile a Erwin que no se meta en mi vida o me mudaré a África, han pasado años desde que no visito el Cairo

Levi le tapa los ojos con la mano.

—Le doy la razón cuando te escucho. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que la guerra de religiones ya llegó hasta ellos? Súmale las armas y tendrás un caldo de cultivo que explotará a la más mínima provocación

Hanji no se siente desalentada.

—Sí creí que seguíamos siendo guerreros Levi…

_**.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again**_

_**.**_

—¿Se pueden matar esas ideas y la ignorancia Hanji? Tú misma dijiste que si un cerebro no se desarrolla adecuadamente será imposible asumir decisiones en toda la vida, explica que destino tienen aquellos que nacen en la pobreza y se criarán para siempre en la ignorancia. Se reproducen solo por instinto, cada vez mueren más de ellos por el hambre y la violencia, más carne de la cual aprovecharse, no es un juego limpio

Las pupilas se encuentran.

—Me sorprendes un poco querido, ¿has investigado sobre neurología o leyéndome?

—"_La corteza prefrontal y sus otros atributos_"… También apareces publicada en papel Hanji, no he terminado por meterme en la tecnología

—Oh ¿Y qué harás si el mundo avanza hacia ella sumergido por su enorme oleaje?

—Te usaré de isla, no es difícil deducirlo—responde —Y tampoco es difícil leer tu entusiasmo, empezaste a resolver problemas con esas máquinas desde sus inicios, estás más que empapada sumergida en todos esos códigos serpenteantes de ordenador… entrenas apnea hasta alcanzar la siguiente medida en el fondo —toca sus uñas.

_**.**_

_**However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you**_

_**.**_

Cambiando de tema Hanji recuerda a Erwin y un volante que tenía guardado de un evento al que ya no planeaba asistir pero la oportunidad volvía a prestarse gracias a su desazón de no ir a trabajar ese día. Tenía ya los tickets.

—Levi —sostiene su muñeca —si te place hay un grupo que quiero que escuches. Son unos daneses que están en la ciudad, tienes que verlos, su estilo no es tan lóbrego más tienen una elegancia distintiva

El varón mueve la cabeza en el cuello, realmente deseaba no moverse de ese sillón y mucho menos de la cama.

—¿Qué tan segura estés de que me gusten?

—Digo que hagas el intento

Levi se recarga en el respaldo del sillón cansado.

—¿Eso significa que tendré que vestirme?

—Vale la pena —se levanta la castaña —tanto así lo creo que he de llevarte a rastras si he de hacerlo

_**.**_

_**Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again**_

_**.**_

Intrigado el hombre toca su rostro como si con eso pudiera tapar el sol con un dedo.

—¿Es muy lejos?

—Caminaremos un poco, tendremos que conducir —sigue en su idea.

TLevi poco se convence.

—De acuerdo, pero no volveremos al amanecer, tienes las mismas malas costumbres de siempre

—Por el meñique —le recoge ella el dedo para hacerle la promesa.

—Eso es desagradable

—No como los japoneses Levi, en oriente se considera esto tierno, es angustiante pensar en cómo fue que lo aprendieron los niños, ellos no pensaban en cortarse un dedo por alguna traición…

_**.**_

_**However far away  
I will always love you  
However long I stay  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say  
I will always love you  
I will always love you**_

_**.**_

En el estacionamiento del edifico Levi y Hanji esperan de la mano a que el elevador les lleve el auto que le pertenece a Levi y dejó en uno de los puestos que en nada le agradó la verticalidad entre tanta maquinaria. Se han puesto lo que han encontrado, pantalones, los botines, camisas comunes y corrientes, mangas tres cuartos si han de ser descritas, y las chaquetas comunes. En cuando llega el automovil el rostro de Hanji se ilumina por lo que ve. Es un viejo Mercedes-Benz.

—¿Es un _widowmaker_ como el que tenía en los sesenta? ¿Aún conservas esa foto que tomamos? —se mantiene apantallada.

—Un auto que solo tú podrías domar, no te gustaba correr después de todo

—Debes estar bromeando—, lo recorre tocando el chasis y abriendo la tapa para ver la maquinaria interior —¿reconstruiste el motor?

Levi asiente.

—Puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, ahora ha de estar penado conducir uno por la emisión de gas…

—Pero es un lindo Mercedes Roadster…

Con una sonrisa invisible Levi le da las llaves.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar, por eso lo compré. Es tuyo

—¿Para mí?

—Tienes licencia en esta jurisdicción y conoces las leyes de tránsito. Te delegaré la tarea a ti

—Estupendo —sube al auto después de él del lado del conductor —abróchate cariño, vamos retrasados…

Levi ya sospecha será un lugar que no le gustará pero a Hanji no le dice nada.

En cuanto llegan a unas cuantas cuadras de donde dejan estacionado el auto no tan lejano en caso de que a algún pillo se le ocurriera robarlo, justo en ese instante, ese en el que cruzan la puerta, la mezcla del tornamesa que tanto detesta Levi cambia en un lapso breve a una musicalización celebrada por la audiencia gracias a su sombría pericia.

_**.**_

_**Stuck in a hard place in the middle, walking on coals  
Caught in holes, sorting the souls like the Sphinx and the riddle  
Your invisible ripples surround me little by Little, little by Little… little by Little…**_

_**.**_

En cuanto mira a Hanji perdiéndose entre la gente unos pasos delante suyo nota su treta con una cara de triunfo. Esa era la parte de la música que Erwin y ella quería que conociera sin juzgar tan mal para mercadeo pese a tanta gente y extenuantes conciertos, una que si se mezclaba bien podría poner a Levi con su exquisita música en el billboard como un éxito seguro para satisfacer todos gustos oscuros y no tan oscuros y no reservarse solo para conocedores.

Él era capaz de hacer música excelsa la cual no estaría dispuesto a compartir, pero solo un poco, una ínfima parte de su corazón sin entregarlo todo sería suficiente para enamorar con su oscuridad rebuscada y enceguecedora a la humanidad que tanto aprecian los otros que guardan una opinión distinta a la del músico.

_**.**_

_**He's my only saviour  
Living in a stateless zone  
Searching for an answer  
Everywhere he goes**_

_**.**_

Rodeando con las manos la cintura de Hanji desde la espalda Levi la abraza escuchando a la banda tocar.

—¿Dijiste daneses?

—Se llaman Blue Foundation. Ella es Kirstine Stubbe Teglbjærg —indica a la vocalista.

—Es interesante... —recarga la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Verdad que es hermosa? Adoro su cabello tanto como su voz, mira esos rizos, me vuelven loca

—No estaba hablando de ella —reciente el comentario.

Hanji acaricia su cabello azabache con ironía entre las medias luces del lugar.

—Por supuesto que no cariño, solo su música… —le juega una broma sucia.

_**.**_

_**Widening circles, the surface a living, physical mirror  
Connecting fire with the fever, reflecting, I'm a believer  
Let the whispers enfold you, pull you nearer and nearer  
Little by Little…**_

_**Little by Little**_

_**.**_

A media canción Hanji lleva a un refunfuñante Levi a bailar con ella a mitad de la pista que aunque no siente deseos de hacer lo mismo ni ganas de fingir solo por complacerla lo hace moviéndose al ritmo de una muy pasiva canción en cuanto ella besa su mejilla.

Tomando su cabeza desde la nuca revuelven el perfumado cabello por su aroma propio detallando con atención los rasgos de cada rostro al que besan con tanto amor en un regocijo mudo. Sin necesidad de mayores sonrisas se disfrutan pretendiendo no hay nadie más cerca.

Son solo una pareja enamorada, una de tantas. Propios y bellos.

Y solamente por ella Levi pisaría una pista de baile…

_**.**_

_**He's my only saviour  
Standing in a stateless zone  
Waiting for the answer  
Frozen to the bone**_

_**.**_

Antes de terminar el concierto revitalizados por la experiencia musical compartida parten abrazados hacia su auto debiendo cruzar por un callejón. No les agradan las multitudes y prefieren su tiempo a solas, es más íntimo y personal, por eso se van temprano.

—¿Quieres escuchar más de ellos Levi? —le pregunta a medio camino sacando de su bolsillo un reproductor de música del tamaño de un dedo.

—Es increíble que esta habichuela sea un pendrive —se pone un audífono. Los dos se toman un momento para besarse mientras Hanji busca una canción entre los cientos que tiene guardadas.

—Esta es conveniente en este minuto exacto—, sigue emocionada la mujer —ponle atención

_**.**_

_**Silence...**_

_**stretching out, between, us.  
I dream of a presence,  
with essence,  
and absence of doubt...**_

_**.**_

Al fondo del callejón que cruzan se escucha un conato de alboroto. Hay neblina en el aire, miasma contaminado tan típico de las ciudades tanto como el acontecimiento que se lleva a cabo delante del par de novios que caminan ajenos a ese mundo y vulnerabilidad si a unos metros están asaltando a un desconocido con una navaja.

_**.**_

_**Come closer.  
Come and stay with me, now,  
Help me reconcile.  
Come and stay a while**_

_**.**_

Los pensamientos corren rápido maldiciendo el hombre en cuanto escucha su nombre pronunciado por su acompañante.

—Levi… —hay un tono de inquietud.

—Mierda…

Y esto solo indica una cosa.

_**.**_

_**And I will find a home**_

_**.  
Because we love till the end,  
We love till the end,  
And I will find a home, (find a home)  
Because we love till the end,  
We love till the end of the day,  
Of the day, of the day.  
Of the day.**_

_**Of the day, of the day.**_  
_**Of the day,**_  
_**Of the day.**_

_**.**_

—¡Regresa aquí! ¡Vuelve! —es lo único que escuchan las personas que viven el robo tanto perpetrador como víctima si unos pasos acelerados corren hacia ellos. Es una figura que no se distorsiona salida de entre los matices negros y de poca iluminación nítida del callejón, dos óvalos brillantes en la cara, lentes, y un cabello enmarañado volando.

Es un rostro femenino el que se hace sale del refugio nocturno a su amparo negro con unos ojos oscuros calmos que en cuanto llega la luz a ellos se refracta mostrando unas pupilas que se dilatan y el color de unos iris que cristalinos parecieran dorados antes de borrarse en el aire con una patada hacia la mano del asaltante que lo lleva a botar la navaja.

_**.**_

_**Distant,  
Shifty-eyed, and restless.  
I dream of a presence,  
with essence,  
and absence of doubt.**_

_**.**_

Asustado el criminal retrocede. Esta extraña que ha llegado a interrumpir de pronto descoloca más con una sonrisa tan amplia que solo podría pertenecerle a una mente desquiciada. La luz en sus lentes ocultan uno de sus ojos mientras el otro se conserva atento a la reacción que tendrá. Sus labios se cierran y con ellos la blanquísima sonrisa desaparece también dejando solo duda a la piedad.

El crimen es detenido y el ladrón huye recogiendo su navaja a trompicones. Es ridículo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunta al hombre que está en el suelo y descubre es solo un chico quizás de preparatoria que con miedo y ego se pone de pie rechazando su mano, le suelta un golpe y sale corriendo.

Hanji cae al piso. Levi se acerca rechinando los dientes.

_**.**_

_**Come closer.  
Come and stay, with me, now,  
Help me reconcile.  
Come and stay a while…**_

_**.**_

Ha sido un acto humanitario, humanitario y desinteresado el de Hanji. Ella solo vio a alguien en problemas y se lanzó al ataque para defender al que estaba en desventaja. No le fueron dichas ni las gracias sino a cambio recibió un golpe… La sangre de Levi Ackerman hierve. Patea uno de los contenedores de basura inorgánica del callejón y de otra patada lo lanza a la cabeza del que huye a ponerse a salvo. La tapa le da en la cabeza haciéndolo caer inconsciente al pavimento. Esa será toda su venganza porque de hacer más podría romperle las piernas y los brazos o alguna otra extremidad.

_**.**_

_**And I will find a home,  
Because we love till the end,  
We love till the end,  
And I will find a home, (find a home)  
Because we love till the end,  
We love till the end of the day,  
Of the day, of the day.  
Of the day,  
Of the day.**_

**_Of the day, of the day._**  
**_Of the day,_**  
**_Of the day_**

_**.**_

—Deje los lentes oscuros en el auto… —se revisa la boca Hanji, no le ha dado el golpe directamente ahí pero ha caído saliva.

—¡¿En qué cabeza cabe?!—sale el primer regaño —¿Cómo sabes que no era una riña de bandas la que presenciamos? ¿Te has olvidado de eso malditos hooligans?

—Ya no juzgo tanto como solía hacer, llámalo cansancio —recibe de respuesta.

A Levi se le calienta la cabeza en lo que ella se levanta del suelo.

—¿Pero cuál es tu problema Zöe? ¿Es que estás tan aburrida que quieres que te partan la cara o qué?

Limpiándose ahora la sangre de la nariz con la mano Hanji le sonríe. De un jalón Levi la sostiene de los hombros viendo las heridas que no tendrán tiempo de inflamarse, palpa con rencor el golpe. Detesta esa actitud de ella cuando se tira al precipicio así haya agua abajo para amortiguar su caída.

Hanji aún tiene cosas que decir.

—No es cómo si el estrés hiciera tanta mella en mí, y sí, me encuentro aburrida y cansada por todo menos por ti. No te confundas, esto que ves es más hastío de la inutilidad de esta sociedad donde ya nadie se alza para defender a un extraño, porque entre más egoístas somos es mejor, así nunca saldremos lastimados sin que nos importe que el otro caiga y sea maltratado todo porque mientras ese no seamos nosotros las cosas estarán bien como están, así que ¿Con que cara pedir ayuda cuando sea nuestro turno de caer si no brindamos esa misma ayuda antes Levi? Este mundo me enferma…

Sin ánimos de más pelea la abraza.

—No repitas lo que ya es sabido. ¿Qué quieres hacer para cambiarlo? El árbol ha crecido deforme

Volviendo a caminar para ir al auto Hanji ríe un momento.

—Aún se pueden hacer injertos para salvarlo Levi, dudo mucho sea nuestra culpa la podada que reciba un día de estos pero se logrará sanar

—¿Y tú vas a ser un nuevo mesías loca? No voy a dejar que te sacrifiques por quienes no te merecen

Los ojos de la científica se cierran.

—¿Es que somos tan egoístas para que me ames de esa forma?

De un jalón Levi la recarga en el Mercedes-Benz mirándola fríamente.

—¿Es que lo pones en duda?

Atrapada en sus ojos de ira no puede decir nada.

—No Levi…—susurra —solo quisiera aprender a ser igual de egoísta que tú… ¿Por qué debe ser una locura insigne la que me distinga?

Comparten una mirada herida, en un beso los dos se tragan la amargura pasada. La noche es más joven y cruel de lo que la esperaban de una simple salida. Debieron preferir quedarse en casa.

.

.

.

—_Destroz__ar mi oficina solo le dio a Nanaba la oportunidad de redecorarla, no fue tan malo —_resopla Erwin—. _Levi es un artista de lo profano y quiero hacerlo mundano, me mandará al diablo si lo considera vulgar, y es vulgar lo que le pido_

—_Ya tienes la respuesta ¿para qué quieres mi opinión?_

—_Porque solo tú puedes suavizar la más áspera de sus emociones_—excusa con sus ideas—_. Hazlo entender que no debe atacar más de lo necesario, la fama es el más terrible de los venenos, putrefacción de miles, por eso comprendo su punto de vista pero entiende que también necesitamos su apoyo, no puedo permitirte otra intervención a la banca o partirás plaza, lo que menos queremos es atención en ese sentido_

Hanji rueda los ojos.

—_Yo no te haré promesas… —_aclara con fuerte y profunda voz y un puño cerrado.

Ha aceptado el trato, no de buena gana pero aceptado.

Dándole la espalda con afán de irse Erwin la interrumpe antes de dejar la oficina.

—_No solo es esta crisis por la cual quiero que Levi regrese_—marca su introspección a espaldas de la castaña. Detrás de Erwin el día nublado desde la mañana ha permitido a las persianas automáticas abrirse dando paso a la luz natural por sobre la artificial, ahora solo queda la noche artificiosa.

Aunque ella detiene sus pasos no voltea.

—_¿Crees que puedes engañar a todos?_—es cuestionada—._ Te conocemos demasiado bien. Si él te ve va a descubrirlo tarde o temprano. Iré a buscarlo y es imperante que vuelva conmigo no solo por el proyecto sino por ti_

—_No me digas lo que necesito o lo que no_ —reclama mordiéndose un labio ansiosa y enfadada.

—_¿Y qué harás? Sigues tomando riesgos sin pensar en ti misma, por eso debe volver… Hanji, no hablas con nadie, ni siquiera con Nanaba… Estas enloqueciendo en tu silencio sin él…_

En una risa rota la de bata logra zafarse de la elocuencia del rubio.

—_Eso es algo que nadie desconoce, déjame los viejos tratados a mí, tu vuelve a los negocios_

Una vez fuera y a salvo de la mirada azul cielo de Erwin Smith Hanji toma el elevador hacia los pisos de sus laboratorios contrariada.

¿Con qué derecho se había tomado la libertad de recordarle su tristeza y que extraña a Levi?

Pero ahora, tantos días después de esa entrevista en el corporativo abrazada al torso desudo del Ackerman en la misma cama después de esa terrible escena que arruinó el concierto al que lo llevó y mimetizó el automóvil clásico que le había regalado, Hanji piensa que Erwin tiene razón, por lo cual se aferra más a Levi en afán de ocultar su acrimonia.

Hay algo en su mente y en su corazón que no la deja en paz, lo ha vivido antes y ha sabido sobrellevarlo, quién ha logrado apartarlo ha sido Levi o alguna que otra piedra rodando en sus viajes.

Lo que ha pasado esta vez es que la pareja ha pasado mucho más tiempo del esperado distanciados y esa enfermedad ha carcomido su interior sin que ella supiera estaba ahí haciendo guarida dentro de su pecho y atormentándola en la cabeza con un segundo nido.

Levi está enfadado del proyecto musical pero no está tan distraído para no darse cuenta, indicio tras indicio la va a desenmascarar abriendo el portal de su alma cuyas puertas son de cristal pulido para él; puede ver hacia adentro con solo un vistazo a sus ojos más detenido.

Ella esta desanimada por la bancarrota de los fondos de sus investigaciones en el sector de la medicina, el que considera más importante, trata de sonreír y la risa irónica es el mejor disfraz, poseen un humor muy negro después de todo y ella es muy inteligente, ese también es un obstáculo para llegar a la verdad con Hanji. Pasará un lapso incalculable antes de que se revele lo que le sucede o termine de absorberla.

.

Al día siguiente no faltarán a la reunión con Erwin, esa banda musical nacerá de una forma u otra, lo quieran o lo detesten.

.

* * *

.

**Muy bien. NO NAME empezará en el próximo capítulo...**

**Necesito más Levihan feels...**


	4. Premiere

**¿Puedes decirme muerte por qué tienes que actuar en pares? Te llevas a Ben E. King y ahora B. B. King? ¿Por qué? En serio, ¿Por qué?**

* * *

.

**IV. Premiere (This is the new shit)**

.

Para ponerse de acuerdo qué pasará con la banda hay una reunión antes. Durante una semana entera Hans estará en su laboratorio colocando a su personal a cargo de sus áreas de especialidad para llenar el vacío que deja con su partida. En ningún momento les dice a dónde va ni qué va a hacer. Ella y Nanaba siempre han sido mejores amigas y se comparten todo, es la persona más cercana a la científica desde tanto que costaría datar una fecha sino fuera porque todos la tienen presente como un sombrío recordatorio. Es un triste y lejano aniversario, uno que refuerza los lazos de amistad formados porque solo se conoce a otra persona cuando se encara al peligro y al destino sin retroceder.

Nanaba solía ser la cabeza del laboratorio, ahora sin ella Erwin volverá a ocupar el puesto además de CEO de la farmacéutica. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que usa su verdadero nombre en asuntos legales, y con su cara han de haber pasado cerca de cinco Erwin Smiths por diversas ramas de la economía en varios países. El estilo irá de acuerdo a la moda en boga.

En en la oficina de la rubia donde Hanji se va a refugiar un momento la descubre ahí la propietaria cuando vuelve de su haber tenido una videoconferencia con una rama en medio oriente. Hanji se ha hecho y deshecho recostada sin mucho afán de hacer algo por si misma.

—¿Solamente un día? A eso yo no llamo una fuga, debió haber sido al menos un mes, dos semanas como mínimo —pone una mano en la cintura cuando viéndola acostada en el sillón de su espacio— ¿Es Miles Davis?—reconoce la música en las bocinas—, tuvo que haber sido intenso si fue tan corto, es lo que espero personalmente —sonríe con pericia yendo a pararse frente al sofá donde Hanji se ha dejado caer.

—Waterbabies, 1972, de nuestros favoritos. No estoy de humor para nada más, el Lollapalooza ya no es lo de antes... Y respecto a lo otro, bueno, creo que lo arruiné

—¿Arruinarlo? —sube una ceja Nanaba —se suponía un reencuentro amoroso no una disputa

—Yo no lo llamaría disputa —se quita la revista abierta que tenía cubriéndole la cara acomodándose las gafas —fuimos un concierto y al salir interrumpí un asalto

—Oh no —cambia de semblante su amiga sentándose en lo que queda disponible del sillón —¿te enfrentaste a ellos? ¿te lastimaron?

—¿Acaso... Ah, que importa si nos rompen la nariz? ¿Queremos morir sin cicatrices y sin haber sentido el dolor de un hueso roto?

Nanaba cierra los ojos afrentada a la actitud de su amiga.

—¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

—Eres lo más cercano que tengo a una guía, si quisiera epifanías estaría consumiendo psicotrópicos

—Deja las bromas de mal gusto. Ve a disculparte con él

—¿Disculparme? —salta ante lo que escucha—¿es en serio?

—¿No fuiste tú la que arruinó el momento por un tercero? No critico él porqué lo hayas hecho sino te achaco romper la burbuja

Atrapada en un grito de ira infantil que podría soltar y otro pensamiento más profundo Hanji se queda callada. Nanaba tiene un punto y está apoyada por toda la evidencia.

—Maldición —se muerde un labio. Nanaba recupera su buen ánimo al verla desaparecer por la puerta.

En su laboratorio la científica se despide de sus archivos y los avances de sus investigaciones, al menos por un mes o dos deberá estar lejos de sus estudios en una larga pausa para ella. Moblit es de los que se encuentra más extrañado, con el resto del equipo de la científica escuchan sus indicaciones. Las pantallas de plasma en las paredes para comunicación por medio de cámaras y videollamadas tipo conferencia serán la forma de monitoreo de Hans donde sea que se encuentre, tal y como Erwin hacía con ella.

Moblit con los demás científicos de varios doctorados que están con él bajo el contrato de confidencialidad de los descubrimientos y avances de Hans y allegados la ve más animada que nunca.

—Se ve cómo una mujer enamorada —dice gafas, uno de sus más cercanos compañeros—. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el amor y el dinero no se puede ocultar

Moblit no quiere pensar que es eso. Por la puerta entra una Nifa sonrojada cubriéndose con una tabla electrónica donde se hace el registro del inventario.

—Hey Nifa, ¿estás bien? —le pregunta uno de los subordinados de Hans, uno de ascendencia oriental. Ella niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie vaya al almacén

—¿Por qué? —inquiere Moblit. El japonés sonríe ampliamente.

—_Lovebirds on the nest?_

Nifa asiente rápidamente. Todos entienden menos Moblit, el no quisiera hacerlo.

—¿De qué están hablando?

Es Nifa la que le suelta la noticia.

—El novio de la Doctora Hans ha regresado de Alemania, llevaban años de no verse. Creo que quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido…

El mundo de Moblit tiembla, retumba desgajándose a pedazos. Recuerda las palabras de Nanaba, ella se lo había advertido, no debía enamorarse de Hans o sufriría. Ella lo veía como un hijo, y sabía qué edad tenía la mujer. Se sabe derrotado por su calidad humana y naturaleza mortal. Lo que su ego masculino no le evita es ir a buscar al novio de la persona que más admira para saber si realmente él la merece y con lo que se encuentra es con un individuo de corta estatura, menor a la del promedio, pálido, de nombre tanto alemán como hebreo, casi judío, vestido de cuero, y pinta de protesta desde la sola vestimenta, los ojos con ojeras oscuras, se le adivinan los dientes blancos y posee una mirada de pocos amigos que le quiere asesinar al mirarlo de entrometido en la oficina de Hans buscándola cuando en realidad lo buscaba a él.

Ese de ahí es el profano Levi Ackerman del que le han hablado, y puede constatar, es de la misma naturaleza que su jefa, así que con su humilde sencillez no puede competir contra él.

Moblit en ningún momento había querido que Hans lo tomara y le diera el preciado regalo de la naturaleza sin tiempo conservada pura en una manifestación ideal y anormal. Lo que Moblit siempre deseó fue al menos respirar de los labios de Hans o exponer su ante codo y brazo como una invitación a que se sirviera de él quizás no como un amante sino como otro instrumento de prueba. Pero Nanaba se lo dijo, solo lo veía como un hermano menor o un hijo. Ellos no podrían ser nada más aunque él fuera su favorito.

Hans aparece en su oficina entre los dos hombres deslumbrando una sonrisa. Bajo el consejo de Nanaba que fuera escuchado había buscado a Levi a la salida de la oficina de Erwin hasta seducirlo en el almacén superadas las quejas iniciales ante la sanitización del ambiente y la necesidad imperiosa de ambos de olvidar los problemas del día anterior. Era algo predecible. Los dos se sienten demasiado viejos, maduros y superiores como para guardar rencores enternos si por ello ya han pasado antes.

Notando la severidad del ambiente Hanji se desconcierta un poco sin olvidar su renovada y mejorada actitud si no queda rastro en su rostro del golpe de la noche pasada.

—Hey... —trae en sus manos un termo de los del laboratorio. Ella buscaba a Levi, se sorprende de ver a Moblit ahí—. ¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunta pensando siempre en el trabajo, esa siempre es su prioridad

Moblit se escusa con unos expedientes y otros reportes que deja en su escritorio dejándolos solos. Levi no está complacido con lo que ha visto, no le agrada el muchacho.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le pregunta. Ella prepara los vasos para su almuerzo, la única comida del día. En su casa se han terminado el producto de Alemania que trajo Levi, y con ella el abastecimiento es infinito. Por la mañana no habían discutido el que ella comiera o no, aún no hablaban con el mismo ritmo si había un muro dividiéndolos llamado "sigues involucrándote demasiado" y "no te involucras lo suficiente". Una vez escalado el obstáculo la paz parecía retomada.

—¿Te refieres a Moblit? Es de Glasgow. Leí su tesis de doctorado. Es frustrante todas las brillantes ideas que hay, los bajos presupuestos de las universidades son terribles, no me hallaría a trabajar con limitaciones aunque suele despertar el ingenio de cualquiera. Cuando le propuse que se uniera a mi equipo aceptó que todo lo que iba a ver aquí no saldría al exterior, acepto renunciar a su ambición por el acceso a mis investigaciones. También él considera estúpida mi idea de callar tanto lo que podría dar solución a docenas de problemáticas en la humanidad entera, pero quiero preguntarme, ¿qué tan conveniente es que deba hacerse? Crees que debería darle a algunos de mis internos mis trabajos, al menos uno de ellos, para que el mundo se salve? Ya hay energías alternas y prevalece la lucha encarnizada por los hidrocarburos. Me enferman...

Levi la mira entre la mortecina luz de la oficina, aunque es de día no hay paso de luz ahí cuando sus ocupantes están en ella. El muro no ha sido derrumbado. El muro siempre ha estado ahí, pero no se hacía tan notorio como ahora. ¿Que debe hacerse entonces?

—Si así fuera y les dieras a la luz, ¿qué hará que abracen tus descubrimientos y se quieran salvar? —cuestiona Levi viendo igual de estoico la situación —Así es el mundo Hanji, aunque pueden usar al sol o al aire seguirán viviendo del petróleo mamando de las tetas de la tierra hasta que la dejen seca como los estúpidos e inútiles cachorros que son. El problema es que nosotros vivimos aquí también— masculla—. Nuestra condena será ver al mundo arder…

Antes de destapar el termo del laboratorio Hans lo sujeta contra su pecho con una expresión adolorida y pregunta por lo que hablan.

—Levi, cuando te fuiste, ¿terminaste con todo _eso_?

Su novio cruza los brazos. Hablan de su pasada separación.

—Fue una cuestión de honor, algo que debía hacer. Te dije que no me perseguirían. Debía irme, tú no pudiste irte conmigo

—Pude haberlo hecho

—Pero te necesitaban aquí. Hanji, nunca te arrepientas de tus decisiones, recuerda que yo soy una de ellas, por eso cuando el mundo arda seré yo quien esté contigo, sin soltar tu mano ¿entiendes es eso gafas de porquería?

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos Levi deposita un amoroso beso en sus labios. Lo que menos querría seria hacerla llorar. Ella le mira agradecida y un tanto molesta, se venga pinchando su nariz.

—Que así sea hombrecito…

* * *

Quién toma la batuta de la organización de la banda de música es Nanaba, se necesita una imagen de la agrupación y el primer demo en su oficina para la siguiente semana. Necesitan un nombre para empezar con la publicidad, han pedido préstamos a bancos de Suiza para absorber los gastos de la futura campaña, van a invertir en la imagen si poseen un contenido de calidad insuperable. Necesitan que el éxito de la banda sea inminente y rápido, que todos canten las canciones de la banda que aún no tiene nombre, y en esa junta ya debe quedar por sentado el nombre y estilo que manejarán.

Están en Europa, son aliados y amigos y cada uno posee un estilo singular, sin embargo, el mundo lo dirigen los de la fama y la influencia, el dinero y el poder, es una cuestión de popularidad para ellos.

—Deben amarlos chicos, sea lo que sea que toquen —no se cansa de repetir Nanaba, que los atormenta con su simpatía para tan agobiante tema. Aún no quieren decir nombres para la banda porque sonarán vacíos y estúpidos, así que es Levi el que toma la palabra mirando con ojos cansados y aburridos a los asistentes a la reunión en una sala de juntas que Nanaba misma diseñó.

—Sin nombre

Todos voltean a verlo.

—No tendremos nombre. Sin nombre va a ser esta mierda de banda. NO NAME

Mike y Hans lo miran un momento, luego Mike es el primero en sonreír.

—En cuanto a la primera canción que quieres la tengo aquí—muestra unos papeles en las manos que traía consigo para la reunión deja claro que ahí el músico profesional y arcano es él

Nanaba la toma satisfecha, más su triunfo se apaga en cuanto empieza a leer.

_**.**_

_**Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name**_

_**.**_

La rubia pone una mirada extraña.

—Levi, sé que odias a la industria de la música, pero esto es demasiado

Mike, interesado, se levanta para leerla tomándola de las manos de su novia. Sonríe entre las líneas, es un hombre de pocas palabras sin embargo para esto tiene que decir algo.

—O la amarán o te querrán ver muerto, será digo de verse…

_**.**_

_**Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along**_

_**Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along:**_

_**.**_

Levi no le presta atención.

—Nanaba, si vamos a hacer presentaciones en vivo no debemos demostrar qué somos. Nuestra identidad es lo más preciado que tenemos y no quiero tener que disfrazarme para salir a la calle. La idea de las gafas oscuras ya ha sido tomada antes pero gracias por tu interés— recalca sus diseños de vestuario —Nosotros tendremos vendados los ojos como un reclamo a la belleza superficial y así resguardaremos nuestro verdadero rostro

_**.**_

_**Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit**_

_**.**_

Nanaba rebate la propuesta del estilo visual de la banda, icónica sí, popular no mucho.

—Esa imagen puede ser contraproducente, se supone que la gente ame sus caras y sean símbolos, ídolos, modelos para seguir

—Ninguno es un modelo para seguir —habla Hans —y la gente ama el misterio. Funcionará si les gusta lo que escuchan

La rubia resopla.

—Si fuera adolescente tu serías mi primer modelo a seguir Hanji, lamentablemente la mayoría busca a alguien de rostro armonioso que quiera dominar el mundo gracias a verse sexualizada. Tienes una personalidad efervescente, eso nos ayudará. Lo que me pide Levi es no mostrar tu rostro

—Es conveniente tomando en cuenta mi agraciada nariz —excusa la castaña.

—Pero tienes buen cuerpo, el mensaje sería equivocado explotando tu cuerpo y no mostrando tu cara, serías un objeto

—Eso no —interrumpe el novio de la mencionada, él es el líder de la agrupación —Hans vestirá como nosotros, primero iremos de traje como si asistiéramos a un funeral, y disfrazará sus formas, aunque lo sospechen nadie debe saber que es mujer

_**.**_

_**Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along**_

_**.**_

Las chicas se miran la una a la otra. Mike no quiere intervenir en esa discusión.

—Hanji es una chica, la gente ama a las chicas rockeras

—No. Los hombres se excitan con chicas rockeras y aún las ven como groupies— aqueja Levi —Después Hanji puede mostrar que es toda una mujer sea lo que sea su significado en la escena musical, primero todos seremos músicos, nadie será más o menos, será homogéneo.

La imposición sonó.

_**.**_

_**Everything has been said before  
There's nothing left to say anymore  
When it's all the same  
You can ask for it by name,**_

_**Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit.  
Stand up and admit.  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit**_

_**.**_

—¿Hay algo más que quieras? —le pregunta Hanji a su pareja que le mira distante pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido en las treinta y seis horas que llevan conviviendo y los vicios culturales y tendencias que ha adquiridos. Levi realmente tiene mucho en la cabeza que digerir no porque no la ame sino porque la ama demasiado y se preocupa por ella. Con una agenda ya empieza el trabajo y su mal humor, así se lo demuestra.

Hanji aunque lo observa no quiere retomar lo que podría señalarla como culpable.

—Si finges ser hombre tal y como lo finges de científico varón no habrán rumores de romance entre nosotros. Ni conmigo ni con Mike

—Invariablemente desearán a Hanji y hablarán de ella —dice Nanaba. Levi ya no escucha, se marcha.

—Podrán opinar lo que quieran, pero no dirán nada concreto. Es todo—. Sale del cuarto dejado un último recordatorio —Empezaremos a ensayar a las once de la noche, ya saben qué instrumentos, los arreglos que falten los haré yo, no quiero que haya errores

_**.**_

_**And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care**_

_**And now it's "you know who"  
I got the "you know what"  
I stick it "you know where"  
You know why, you don't care**_

_**.**_

A solas sin Mike ni Levi Hanji y Nanaba suspiran. La rubia tiene cosas que digerir de lo acontecido con Levi Ackerman y la pareja del mismo se ha desparramado en la silla cerrando los ojos analítica por lo mismo.

—Había olvidado cómo era. Es tan celoso, ni Mike me cela tanto, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? —cuestiona su amiga

Hanji mira sus uñas. Si pudieran hacerlo estarían compartiendo un café juntas. Ellas no pueden beber café. Y la castaña piensa en su pareja de toda la vida, el primero, el verdadero y el único que le ha importado tanto. Es verdad que ha cambiado.

—Sus celos es algo que no le es tan arraigado. Creo que comprendo su preocupación, está molesto de que Erwin lo haya obligado a aceptar este proyecto y encima yo me hago la valiente entrometida, ¿cuándo nos vimos haciendo esto? Levi, Mike y tú siempre han sido los del trabajo, los últimos años yo encerrada en el laboratorio y Erwin en su despacho, ha sido así durante tanto, y ahora ¿rock stars? Es lo más comercial, hipócrita y patético que pudo haber pasado

La rubia se cepilla el cabello con los dedos.

—Siempre me ha gustado la música de Levi, sea de la época o género que sea, cuando se sumerjan en la misma agua podrán apreciarlo mejor. Solo me pregunto por qué Erwin no usó tus cálculos para evitar la disminución de fondos gracias al capital variable vendiendo más acciones que habías propuesto, íbamos a emitir más bonos, no era un fraude, era una idea excelente. Ya lo habíamos hecho

Hanji suspiró.

—Podían descubrirlo, la vez pasada cubrimos el déficit por la utilidad de la última patente que saqué, y por supuesto está lo otro, si alguien como yo pudo calcularlo habrá alguien más que podría hacerlo y descubrirnos, y tendríamos que matar al pájaro que abriera el pico por alarmista pero no evitaríamos la propagación del canto…

La rubia se sintió igualmente aplastada.

—Es una basura…

La castaña asentía.

—Lo es Nanaba, lo es…

Tamborileando los dedos en la mesa la de ojos claros recarga en una mano la cabeza.

—¿Qué banda soviética estuvieron escuchando antes de venir a la sala de juntas? Escuché ruso y una guitarra melancólica allá arriba

Sin bromas y volviendo la rectitud a la espalda Hanji responde:

—Era Kino. Al parecer nos gusta Viktor Stoi también...

_**.**_

_**Babble babble bitch bitch  
Rebel rebel party party  
Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"  
Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along**_

_**.**_

En un salón afinando su guitarra se encuentra solo Levi Ackerman metido en sus propios asuntos ensayando la canción que ya conoce porque él fue el que la escribió. El reloj marca las diez y media afuera está oscuro. Si Hanji y Mike son tan buenos como dice Erwin nada malo saldrá, y si tienen suerte tendrán el primer memo en tres días y Nanaba estará contenta, ella se encargará de toda la campaña publicitaria, serán una banda que salga de la nada así que sonará totalmente comercial y hasta a complot. Levi ya está preparado para todo lo que les llueva, quién más le importa es Hanji, ella es la que más resentirá permanecer alejada de su laboratorio un tiempo indefinido como ese.

Mike es el primero en llegar, ensayará con la batería. Hanji ya ha tocado para Levi como demostración de que ha mejorado con la guitarra, con los hippies aprendió a tocar la acústica respirando humo de mariguana y conviviendo con gente insalubre y drogada en las comunas, aspectos de la vida de Hans que a Levi le hubiera gustado no saber, pero así mismo hay cosas que Levi quiere saber y otras que le ha ocultado a Hanji. Por el momento se quiere quedar en la mente con la Hanji desnuda en su departamento tocando a Jimmy Hendrix solo con él como de público, quizás porque esa además de ser una de las imágenes más eróticas que ha visto sin dejar de mirar sus largas piernas es una de las más especiales por ser de la persona que ama. Ella también le es inspiración no solo deleite, esto lo vuelve aprehensivo.

Mike Zakarius no tiene problemas con la batería y hasta le demuestra a Levi lo bueno que es con el bajo. Levi mientras se ocupa de los arreglos faltantes para la canción escribiendo notas en hojas pautadas de una carpeta. Él es de la vieja escuela, no le gusta el sistema inglés. Después de pláticas formales y mutes profesionales Mike rompe el silencio.

—Porque quisieron obligar a Hanji a crear esa ojiva fue que te pusiste como loco—, sujeta las baquetas en las manos —aún si era uno de nosotros, no detuviste tu arma y procediste contra el Pacto

Levi no dice nada, deja de escribir y mira hacia un punto disperso.

—Hanji no lo sabe. No debes decir nada al respecto

Mike asiente.

—Que yo no se lo diga no la exime de poder enterarse algún día.

—Quizás —murmura Ackerman —pero que ese no sea un día cercano con este proyecto de banda de rock punk. Erwin cuenta con nosotros, y debo ser yo quién se lo diga a Hanji

Mike niega.

—No creo que esa sea la solución. No diré nada, solo te prometo eso

_**.**_

_**Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit  
Stand up and admit  
Do we get it? No.  
Do we want it? Yeah.  
This is the new shit,  
Stand up and admit**_

_**.**_

A las dos de la madrugada, después de horas ensayando solos, Hanji por fin aparece oliendo a alcohol y cigarro y a humor de otras personas. Levi está enojado.

—Dije a las once, ¿dónde estabas? —gruñe.

Hanji se muestra soberbia e indiferente.

—Mi equipo de investigación organizó una fiesta de despedida para mí, no podía faltar —se quita el abrigo mostrando una blusa escotada dejando ver la ropa interior de encaje negra y parte de su esternón, cruza el cordón de su guitarra al hombro y está lista—. No hará diferencia Levi, el público y sobre todo los adolescentes y adultos jóvenes van a comer de nuestras manos, será como venderles cocaína a un adicto, pero puedo jurar esta substancia hará volar sus mentes...

Levi no la mira. Hanji da un repaso a las notas, es la primera vez que ve la canción porque Levi no la reveló hasta ese día. Empiezan a tocar. Hanji ya se había visualizado todo la canción.

La pareja de NO NAME resolverá sus diferencias en la cama con violencia y algunos silencios nefastos, mientras tanto ese día el ensayo queda impecable, tanto que al mediodía fueron a grabar al estudio. Para las tres de la tarde Nanaba ya lo tenía en su escritorio y hace llamadas con una disquera, enviará una copia del demo y NO NAME deberá seguir produciendo material y memorizarlo. La disquera querrá oírlos en vivo. Todo iba a funcionar porque la disquera solo serviría para dar un visto bueno. El dinero se quedaría con ellos en cuando Erwin tuviera seguros los fondos para la campaña y el plan de industrializacíon. Eran una inversión y esperaban ganar millones, así los requería el laboratorio de investigación de Hanji.

Así fue como empezó la historia de NO NAME.

_**.**_

_**So,  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU  
LET US ENTERTAIN YOU...  
Blah blah blah blah everybody sing along**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

**Mañana tendré un día pesado. Me despido ahora.**

**Ruego que ya no sigan marchándose más leyendas de este mundo, me enloquece y deprime...**


	5. Live

**Agradezco la momentánea estabilidad de mi vida porque puedo publicar. En vista de los problemas que estoy presentando con internet tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto. ****Lamento la tardanza, aguardo ponerme al día eventualmente.**

**(La siguiente parte podría revelar contenido futuro del fic, se los advierto)**

_Así que... ya se sabe... Estaba leyendo los reviews y debo responder que en efecto, me gusta la música y el séptimo arte; es muy agradable encontrar que las referencias hechas hacia OLLA sean identificadas porque amo el estilo de Jarmusch para narrar historias de personajes tan intensos, además de que si es cuestión de confesar verán algo de Lars von Trier y otro título que no sé si conozcan llamado Blue Valentine, pero no se peguen a esto porque en este tazón mezclo mi pasión con Vertigo Comics, en especial de DC creo que podría recordarse a Andrew Bennett, y de oriente habrá algo de Sui Ishida; y esto es hablar mucho de lo que viene más adelante porque habrá una pausa en esos ámbitos para concentrarme más en como es que se forma NO NAME musicalmente. Y hablaba muy en serio con lo de Blue Valentine (lo siento)._

_._

* * *

_._

**V. Live (Victimized, Riot)**

.

Andando por las calles caída la noche Levi miraba a su alrededor a todas las personas como si fuera de día, andaban en sus propios asuntos, metidas en sí mismos, con prisa, distraídos, sin darse cuenta de la gente que estaba a su alrededor. Pocos veían al indigente cuya mascota estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía y compartiendo su calor, era un cucho ya viejo; el desalineado y sucio hombre se metía periódico entre las prendas harapientas, su perro pestañeaba, tenía lunares de edad avanzada sacando la lengua con un quejido de tristeza o de falta de una caricia.

Por un momento Levi solo se sentó en una banca de autobuses a observar lo que acontecía a su alrededor sintiéndose ajeno al universo en el que se encontraba escuchando la voz de Hanji una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_¿Con que cara pedir ayuda cuando sea nuestro turno de caer si no brindamos esa misma ayuda antes Levi?..."_

Mirando como las personas sacaban sus paraguas mientras empezaba a llover Levi con los audífonos puestos igual que solían llevar muchas personas —en especial los adultos jóvenes y adolescentes—, el músico con las manos dentro de la chaqueta de cuero no podía retirar la vista del vagabundo que solitario se acomodaba para pasar la noche en la entrada de una tienda cerrada.

Lo escuchó hablar. Su voz sonaba cascada, oxidada, poco debía usarla o ser para platicar con su perro, quizás su único amigo en todo el mundo.

Después vino algo que le llamo la atención más que toda la actividad anterior. Ya las había notado antes pero no de la forma en que estaba pasando en esos momentos con un ejemplo vívido: en la mayoría de las construcciones estaban colocando púas y obstáculos o también cadenas donde impedían a los indigentes resguardarse del frío o pasar una noche protegidos de la inclemente intemperie.

Levi entonces recordó a Hanji tratando de frustrar aquella golpiza en el callejón; por muy inteligente que fuera y viera todos los escenarios correr como flashes en su cerebro con todas las posibilidades invariablemente ella terminaba por pensar en positivo dejando de lado todo lo malo para correr a ofrecer una mano aún si la ayuda era rechazada. Hanji era así, siempre fue así. Cuando la conoció había hecho lo mismo salvando su vida tanto como la Erwin y Mike, y lo que más lo torturaba era saber que por más difícil y peligroso se volviera el mundo ella seguía sin cambiar.

Suspiró. No podía creerse a sí mismo que para evitar los dueños de los edificios que los indigentes ocuparan sus entradas, ventanas y demás espacios que podrían servir de cubierta para la lluvia hubieran hecho tripas corazón enfadados por romperse su fachada decidiendo colocar barras de hierro o concreto. Las palabras de Hanji resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. Ya nadie se preocupaba por otra persona si no era por sus intereses propios.

Fastidiado Levi se levantó de la banca buscando entre su ropa, cruzó la calle, cuando estuvo junto al indigente le dejó un obsequio a su lado consciente de lo que hacía y queriendo que aquel hombre lo viera, quién al principio creyó que era una broma y hasta fue desconfiado cuando reparó de lo que se trataba. Era un fajo de billetes de alta denominación, por poco nuevos. A Levi no le importaba el dinero ni los lujos, no comprendía como Hanji podría conservar antiguos ideales y gustos intactos contaminada por la ola que había arrasado a todos las últimas décadas del siglo pasado con su tecnología multitareas, por eso abandonó sin resentimientos o extravío aquella cantidad de efectivo, el no lo necesitaba.

Aquel hombre de la calle intentó seguirlo con la mirada e incluso hablarle, quería ser agradecido, pero cuando Levi cruzó la avenida pasando un autobús por la luz del semáforo en cuando la vista estuvo despejada nuevamente el extraño filántropo había desparecido.

Lo que Levi Ackerman realmente requería no era dinero ni sentirse bien consigo mismo por medio de caridad sino tener en sus brazos a la mujer que recordaba porque la que había vuelto a ver parecía haberse convertido en otra persona. Seguía siendo ella, solo una capa de algo extraño la había envuelto. Levi aún no podía alcanzar a la verdadera por ese cascarón en que se había encerrado, por ello angustiaba, y le preocupaba más aún que esto fueran solo figuraciones suyas porque —debía superarlo—, el también había cambiado en el tiempo en que vivieron su ausencia mutua.

Lo que más podían temer era que ese reencuentro que estaban viviendo quizás había llegado en el momento menos indicado. O peor; que ellos hubieran cambiado tan radicalmente que juntos ya no funcionaran por mucho amor que hubiera de por medio. Quizás se habían vuelto egoístas de una forma en que no sospecharon serlo.

La forma en que habían iniciado su relación no había sido ordinaria ni mucho menos natural, ellos no habían sido amigos aunque si aliados, eran sobrevivientes de una epidemia y lo único que los mantuvo vivos fue la necesidad de crearse una nueva esperanza que empezó con carne y terminó clavada en el corazón cuales marionetas de sí mismos. Cuando Levi sugirió que se casaran Hanji no dijo nada al principio pero el 'sí' no tardó en serle robado.

Levi ya no sabía que pensar, a lo que más temía era que finalmente hubieran alcanzado el punto donde por más que se quisieran y respetaran, podrían acabar por necesitar una libertad que significaría entre líneas terminar su matrimonio a vivir en soledad esta vez sin el otro. A esta posibilidad era a la que más le tenía terror.

.

* * *

.

De lo primero que hacía Hans cuando se quedaba a trabajar tarde en el laboratorio era poner música, la ayudaba a mejorar el ambiente para los momentos en que investigaba en soledad y silencio, de los estados más difíciles de verle si la mayor parte del tiempo era una entusiasta incuestionable.

Ella se sentaba en su escritorio o frente al microscopio a analizar muestras, tomar notas y otras cosas más en las que tenía que ponerse el traje y anteojos para acceder al área de experimentación si se le ocurría modificar un gen de lo que fuere que estuviera investigando o retomando aburrida quizás de crear gatos fosforescentes usando la información genética de una medusa o ayudando clandestinamente a otras personas con cirugías mayores por medio de sus prototipos o su impresión de tejidos.

Si eran noches ligeras usaba las plumafuentes como baquetas, siete veces diez ya le había pasado que la tinta acababa estallando en sus papeles importantes o no, ella no dejaba de hacerlo porque se le volvió inherente.

En cuanto estaba más concentrada era algo digno de verse, al ser en parte dueña y sobre todo lo demás ser la principal mente del laboratorio de más de cinco niveles de sus dos edificios sedes más grandes, eran más que obvias las libertades que se permitía cambiando rápidamente de Shostakovich a David Bowie dependiendo de su humor; era hábito para sus colaboradores verla siempre trabajando rompiendo en risas de cuando en cuando por algo que hubiera pasado por su mente y que solo científicos con el mismo entendimiento del tema entenderían un chascarrillo sobre quilaridad molecular comparado con James Bond.

Sin embargo en esos últimos días la tan familiarizada figura solitaria que se la pasaba días enteros trabajando para no interrumpir el hilo de sus avances y descubrimientos, aquella sombra que tan frecuentemente se quedaba a dormir en el sillón de revestimiento negro que había en su sala leyendo resultados y haciendo anotaciones, la del problema de tsundoku con todos sus dossiers amontonados llenos de separadores de notas y papeles metidos, para la mayoría e incluso aquellos que no intercambiaban palabra con ella, verla aún escuchando el segundo movimiento de la séptima de Bethoven aislada en su propio mundo de fórmulas y marcadores genéticos _no estaba siendo normal_ por primera vez. La causa de esto era que siendo ahora conocido que tenía pareja y la había tenido por un tiempo considerablemente largo con una duración más que sorprendente para los estándares de una sociedad que no cree en las relaciones de larga distancia ni en cartas, ella, se veía distante usando de excusa la enormidad benéfica de sus investigaciones para no volver a casa y así fingir en su pequeño mundo que la soledad en su departamento no se había visto interrumpida por el hombre que tanto soñaba ocupando en su totalidad su corazón y dueño de la mayoría de sus sentimientos.

No quería reaccionar a que Levi había vuelto a su vida para descontrolarla haciendo que abriera las puertas de una parte de ella que jamás se había dado cuenta estaba ahí o no se había acercado demasiado a sus fronteras y que por lo mismo resultaba ensombrecida la realidad en que se encontraba si aún con la compañía más deseada como preferida Hanji no se sentía realizada cual había esperado verse en cuando él se introdujo en su departamento, en su rutina y en su cuerpo.

La vida corriendo con naturalidad no era un climax amatorio y no estaba en plenitud de nada. Para su disgustada sorpresa se sentía perdida, sin un rumbo exacto conforme había estado antes de que se reunieran a practicar con sus instrumentos musicales, y al igual que Levi podía sospechar la causa: el proyecto de NO NAME les cobraría no solo una gran carga física —un poco más intelectual de parte del Ackerman, sino por sobre todo emocional si para los que acomodados a ciertos niveles de dureza y un itinerario que cumplir, el desequilibrio veía a amenazar más de uno de los aspectos de su entera identidad.

No obstante este regocijo de la excusa para Hanji en cuanto a su trabajo no duraba mucho; sola se daba cuenta de su entorpecimiento pensando en qué podría estar haciendo Levi mientras hacía ella tal o cual cosa si la cercanía los volvía a reconciliar de todo aquello que fuere responsable de separarlos la primera vez.

La científica tenía hasta calculado cuando se preparaba Nanaba en ir a buscarla al laboratorio para recordare lo injusta que podría ser con Levi Ackerman si no lo estaba apoyando en las circunstancias que más sacrificios estaba por hacer, la mayoría en beneficio de ella y su trabajo.

Hans miró la hora mientras escribía en el teclado de una pantalla táctil, suspiró jalando la liga de sus guantes de plástico y soltándola a que pegara en su piel, se recargó en la silla giratoria meditando; si sus cálculos eran correctos Nanaba debía estar en el elevador esperando para llegar al nivel de los laboratorios a buscarla. Prefería marcharse pronto antes que tener que confrontar a su amiga así que recordó donde estaban las llaves de su auto, seguían en su bolso colgado del perchero de latón en la puerta.

La castaña se quedó mirando las bocinas de la sala y el diminuto reproductor de música de batería de litio de larga duración incrustado en su base. Alzó las manos estirándose, se puso de pie. Seguramente Levi debía haber vuelto del departamento sin ella. Esa semana en que los dos reconfirmaban que seguían siendo pareja porque se amaban y disfrutaban en muchos y múltiples sentidos el estar con el otro también les llegó el miserable recordatorio de que eran seres individualistas donde si en un momento uno requería espacio y tiempo para sí mismo lo tomaba pocas veces avisando gracias a lo denominado por ellos como _confianza silenciosa_ y por externos como desconsideración.

Desgraciadamente visto desde todos los puntos de vista posibles en el caleidoscopio de los silogismos y las verdades puras e incompletas los dos postulados contaban con su buena parte de veracidad y culpa.

Hanji se subió a su Mercedes tocando el manubrio antiguo con delicadeza y admiración, casi como si al estarlo sintiendo con su piel fuera a Levi a quién estuviera acariciando. Volvió a suspirar recordando que hacía un momento se había topado con Nanaba en el elevador sin que se dijeran nada; la rubia llevaba esa sonrisa de triunfo y aprobación al verla marcharse por ese día dando por terminada la jornada porque la imaginaba como un ave volviendo al nido a acurrucarse con su pareja para pasar la noche, imagen que no era equívoca más era un tanto más colorida que el original en sepia.

Conduciendo por las calles de noche donde podría ser fácilmente víctima de algún delito Hanji se recargaba en la ventana con el vidrio abajo pensando con un dedo en los labios sobre el moreno que debía estar esperándola con la cena. Su estómago le reclamaba estar hambrienta sin embargo estaba tan formada a la sensación que con facilidad la pasaba por alto entretenida en los cambios de configuración genética que habían desarrollado la semana pasada con langostas y su fascinación con una variación de abejas africanizadas que había creado en sus experimentos capaz de ganarle al ataque sincronizado de varias avispas.

Muchos no lo entendían pero para pasar hambre ella tenía una razón que había terminado por comprobar, si los demás no lo descubrían antes y lo sacaban a la luz Hanji terminaría por describirlo a sus amigos para dejar de alarmarlos por su salud. Esperaba Levi también pudiera entenderlo. Según ella y su comprobación pasar hambre debía ser necesario en la vida.

En cuando llegó a su puerta había música adentro introduciendo la contraseña de su cerradura electrónica, una fácilmente violable como su mente la desencriptaba pero que para el ciudadano promedio y el ladrón convencional no era tan sencillo de solucionar. La sala estaba vacía, era la puerta de la terraza la que estaba abierta, afuera a la luz de las lámparas de estaca que había puesto para su jardin el azabache se encontraba entretenido con gouache y escuchado música. Dejando el saco en el perchero Hanji caminó estirando su suéter en las mangas y abrazando su torso; cruzados los brazos se detuvo a admirar lo que su pareja hacía. Aquel suéter era tan viejo quedándole tan grande sumado a un cuello de tortuga de unas abrigadoras fibras gruesas lo volvían una prenda que no podía dejar de ser de sus favoritas pasaran los años que fueran.

Reconoció la música que oía, más moderna comparada con lo que estaban volviéndose a oír esos días. Synth pop en una mezcla vibrante y relejada aunque sombría.

—Kiss and Swallow, 2004, Chris Corner —dijo respirando el fresco nocturno, la humedad era alta en el aire—. Me gusta el rumbo de su carrera con su nuevo proyecto musical, es teatral, tétrico

Levi apenas si hizo sonido concentrado en su trabajo, estaba trazando diversas versiones de un kiosko para la terraza en diversos estilos, desde lo más mínimo a lo más elaborado, lo hacía en colores sombríos y detalles preciosos. Levi Ackerman también trabajaba la madera, en su tiempo había sido un gran ebanista.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó por lo atareado que se le veía en su cuaderno de sketches si de tanto estar con ella tomó un carbón un día empezando a bocetar lo primero que vio en su entorno mientras vivían en el campo. Sus primeros trabajos fueron paisajes.

La práctica lo volvió a proyectar lo que deseaba construir así como retratar algunas poses de Hanji pese a tratarse de puras escenas nocturnas. De los trabajos físicos que más se le conocían a Levi estaba la ebanistería como ya fue mencionada, la orfebrería y algunos patinados.

—Quedaría bien un gazebo aquí —respondió a la pregunta de su esposa.

—¿Mediaterraneo o europeo?

—Aún no lo decido, acabo de empezar

Hanji se deslizó hasta donde Levi se había sentado entre varios mullidos cojines, los dos estaban descalzos, sus pies eran pálidos de una anatomía perfecta. Ella se había descalzado a la entrada. La mujer miró como trazaba recargando la cabeza en su hombro. Expresó sus propias ideas.

—Que sea como la concha de un nautilus y cúbrela de hojarasca, caoba sería lo más adecuada, usa piedra o metal para el caracol, se verá tornasolado, cobre sería una buena opción para cubrirlo dado que es tu especialidad

Levi inclinó la cabeza pensando la propuesta.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que metí las manos a la fragua, aún un patinado se me haría arduo

Hanji suspiró acariciando el cabello rapado por su oído.

—Dicen que lo bien aprendido no se olvida, creía haber sido una buena maestra

La triste historia de ese gazebo no conlleva que el proyecto nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo sino al contrario, Levi lo construyó y con un poco de ayuda de Hanji. Se rindió al querer proyectar algo que fuera más intrincado en su cúpula o ponerle columnas salomónicas o arcos que fueran lobulados, festoneados, de entibo o entrecruzados con estirillas en el barandal, o alguna otra ocurrencia de balaustrada. Levi se guió más al simplismo y armonía de un concepto clásico haciendo una cúpula de linternilla sobre columnas toscanas de lo más pobre casi en un afán de haber querido decepcionar a Hanji que en cuanto lo vio quiso atribuirlo a la falta de tiempo o inspiración y no a otra cosa. No. La parte triste sería el destino que llegaría a tener luego de construido.

Durante días Levi se dedicó a su trabajo en la estancia de la terraza a trabajar con la madera trazados sus planos. Después de pulir los últimos detalles y aplicarle barniz Hanji salió con el equipaje de ambos, en la mano la manija de la valija de ruedas y al hombro la bolsa de viaje. Los instrumentos en la puerta junto a otras maletas. Nanaba los había llamado para continuar con el viaje de NO NAME por la escea musical.

—Levi

—¿Qué te parece? —retiró la brocha terminada la última mano de barniz.

La doctora se mordió un labio.

—Antes de responderte debería preguntarte si a ti te gusta lo que construiste

El músico se sintió ofendido.

—Lo construí para ti

—Levi —cambió su tono a uno seco y herido— para artistas y artesanos se empieza con uno mismo, es tu obra al final de todo el esfuerzo, después del sudor, el sacrificio y la frustración. Es para ti esa pregunta, no debo ser yo el reflejo de lo que no quieres admirar

Levi lanzó la brocha.

—¡Te dije que lo hice para ti! No es el único mueble que he hecho ni el último gazebo del mundo

—No te atrevas a responderme con cólera hombrecito porque sabes bien a lo que me refiero cuando señalo que este no es tu mejor esfuerzo y lo has hecho con la mitad de tu espíritu

El músico fue a arrinconarla en el vidrio de las puertas que se estrelló a sus espaldas cuando la empujo en una seria amenaza. No resultó herida.

—¡Solo tienes que decir que no te gusta para que me deshaga de él! —bramó en su cara y sobre sus gafas. Ella solo le miró con preocupación.

—Esa no es la solución, lo sabes

—¡Hanji! ¿Qué es lo que quieres ingrata mujer que no te haya dado ya?

Tocando su rostro más allá de tristeza o desinterés la castaña estaba alarmada.

—Quiero que recuperes esa mirada inspirada cuando dibujabas no por deber ni obligación sino alimentado tu ego por la chispa de la creatividad. Quiero a ese hombre que encontraba el gusto a crear los muebles de su casa, en colocar los vitrales teñidos en sus ventanales y las lámparas de flores en los muros, no al que me considera despreciable por mis añoranzas burguesas. ¡Eso es lo que quiero recuperar! Si me preguntas que es lo que quiero así es como puedo responder Levi, no encuentro nada más qué decirte… —le tembló el labio y calló.

El pelinegro la dejó, tomó su equipaje marchándose primero. Hanji se quedó un minuto más a borrar una lágrima rebelde y a respirar profundo. Al bajar al estacionamiento estaba recompuesta aunque no por ello recuperaron la tranquilidad de antes, esta parecía inexistente entre ellos en los últimos días.

Lo más penoso era que el primer compromiso de NO NAME ocurriría ese mismo día como una sorpresa para el mundo entero por el performance que iban a desarrollar como banda cuyo proceso le había tomado a Nanaba varias semanas de planeación.

Levi no quiso entender las honestas palabras de su pareja porque sería admitir que Hanji tenía razón y odiaba darle la razón cuando el asunto era meramente suyo y no solo lo involucraba a él en un concepto entero o en un grupo de personas sino que era él mismo y solo él. Ese gazebo que construyó con sus propias manos ciertamente no era su mejor trabajo pero seguía siendo suyo. Y era malo. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en el pensaba en Hanji y su frustración por no sentirse inspirado que acabaran haciendo algo pobre e insípido para su gusto. Fue un vil intento de belleza superficial. Lo detestaba.

Sus camaradas no pudieron pasar por alto las vibras de pelea que llevaron consigo una vez estuvieron dentro del autobús que repleto de comodidades los llevaría al sitio público donde darían su primer concierto improvisado inaugurando su carrera como artistas. Era lógico que así pasara si habían salido de la nada luego de su rotundo éxito con su primer sencillo por internet, el álbum debut de la banda estaba a un mes de salir al mercado. Había un contador en reversa para soltarse la bomba y muchos seguidores al pendiente.

Nanaba y Mike sentados en un asiento doble ni tuvieron la necesidad de intercambiar miradas con Levi y Hanji subiendo al autobús porque el líder y vocalista de la banda se encaminó al cuarto de camas escalonadas en a los lados para tomar su cubículo como un hotel cápsula japonés y encerrarse teniendo a Hanji que se sentó en un sillón de la parte superior del lobby a ponerse audífonos leyendo una revista científica para aislarse.

—De acuerdo, ¿será así todo el viaje? Porque no quiero ni imaginar cómo será la primera gira de NO NAME en cuanto ocurra—dijo la rubia con el primer avistamiento de su mejor amiga en la que la pelea del matrimonio los había hecho hasta saltar el saludo de cortesía con sus amigos.

—Detén la letanía Nana, a este paso Levi odiará el nombre que él mismo escogió para esta 'aventura'

—Mike

—Niégalo si crees que nunca ocurrirá y que lo contrario será inmarcesible

Nanaba dejó el tema por la paz.

.

Una vez preparado el equipo de sonido, coordinadas las luces, pantallas de los edificios aledaños, las llamas y los rociadores, en sus puestos todo el personal comandado por Nanaba y los integrantes de la banda lista para subir al improvisado escenario en una estructura hecha de puros andenes, NO NAME ascendió por el andén hidráulico hacia su destino bajo varios estrechos de luces que pasaban por sus rostros como manchas fugaces.

El público para el que iban a presentarse eran solo unas cuantas hormigas debajo de ellos en la arboleda encallada en la ciudad elegida para presentarse por primera vez. No se veía prometedor, aún el clima amenazaba aguañoso.

—Es una asistencia mínima la que estamos teniendo—juzgó Levi molesto por el poco impacto que parecían tener, un golpe directo a su orgullo. Se acomodó los guantes de cuero sin dedos.

—Ellos llegarán, dales tiempo

Al girar vio a Mike conectando su guitarra. Sus palabras eran sinceras.

—Estamúsica es oscura, proviene de un lugar muy oscuro por igual. Tienes que hacer que amen esa oscuridad

La voz a espaldas de ambos hombres era de la única fémina del grupo que con el cabello recogido se acomodaba las vendas del rostro para estar acorde con ellos. También les dio ánimos.

—En realidad no —respondió a Hanji —tengo la firme convicción de que el mineral puro los espantaría

Mike sonrió para si mismo. Hanji se vio conforme con su respuesta.

El trío llevaba puestos los trajes. Por el comunicador Nanaba les decía cómo estaban los demás.

—_Basquiat* está sonando para atraer a la gente, el público escucha en un rango de 30-50 años se encuentra nervioso, eso yo lo llamaría un éxito. Cumulus* atrajo atención femenino al principio, eso podría dañar tu reputación Levi… _—bromeó_—Estamos listos a tu señal Ackerman_

—Que suene Lockjaw*—, indicó luego de oír por el apuntador —cuando termine empezaremos nosotros. Dile al idiota de la mezcla que si el sonido falla lo tiraré de aquí arriba solo que él no tendrá cable de seguridad.

Nanaba rio por la línea. El truco que había preparado para Hanji a él no le gustaba en lo absoluto estuviera cubierta la seguridad que fuere, o peleados o no. Lo habían decidido porque ella era la de menor peso, la conectaron a la línea en seguridad. Un solo error le costaría a Hanji la vida si se caía. A Levi le preocupaba. En cambio la castaña creyó esa actitud de odio y fastidio por la interpretación que tenían que dar de la música que no había querido compartir. Se apoyó en su pareja a sabiendas detestaba los lugares atestados de gente. Era una ocasión especial, eran maduros para saber alejar sus problema esa noche.

—No temas tomar el micrófono frente a una muchedumbre Levi que yo no temeré saltar de este edificio —tomó su mano en el último momento dándole un fuerte apretón. Se alejó antes de que él pudiera mirarla o evitar que lo soltara. Ni se movió al sentirla alejarse. No pudo decirle nada porque seguía molesto por los problemas que habían tenido en casa. El gazebo se volvió un símbolo maldito entre ellos, un tabú que no quería romper. Sin embargo no tuvo odio suficiente para alejarse del toque de Hanji cuando sintió su calidez pero sí el necesario para dejarla ir.

Levi pasó los dedos sobre las cuerdas de su instrumento sin provocar ningún sonido. El tiempo apremiaba. La última canción melódica estaba por terminar, ellos empezarían su canción introductoria y casi al final de esta saldrían de lo instrumental retomando con fuerza.

—Sabes que no es tiempo de arrepentimientos —mencionó Mike tapando su micrófono de diadema porque él iba a ser la segunda voz en la mayoría de las canciones y la principal en algunas excepciones. Hanji por igual.

Acomodándose el cinto de su guitarra Levi no dudó arrugándose el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué piensas que me acobardaría?

—No es cobardía lo que esperaría de ti, es ira. No quiero ver correr sangre en un sitio con millones de personas observando

—Millones

—Nanaba enlazará este concierto a internet, a red tiene un contador distinto al de este pabellón

Levi solo bufó.

—Estupideces de tecnología

Hanji miró hacia otro lado, una cuenta hasta cuatro y empezaron a tocar un A.6 versión 2.0*.

Y en cuanto terminó la introducción de NO NAME las guitarras abrieron para las voces. La primera que se escucha no es la de Levi sino la de Mike porque en cuestión de tonos él era el más indicado en ausencia de vibrato o con ello para hacer uso de su llamado a las masas con su canto designado a la batería:

_**.**_

_**No regret for the confidence betrayed  
No more hiding in shadow  
'Cause I won't wait for the debt to be repaid  
Time has come for you…**_

_**.**_

Levi le sigue en el coro con una simple estrofa.

_**.**_

_**Victimized, victimized, never again victimized  
Victimized, victimized, never again victimized!  
.**_

Aunque Levi detesta los vicios lingüísticos del inglés en sus nuevas generaciones no puede sino utilizarlos cuando escribe determinadas canciones, acción que repetirá en múltiples ocasiones popularizando su música que entre más fácil le parece la pronunciación de vicio y perezosa para el público al que van destinadas sus notas, más popular se vuelve.

_**.  
They're acting like they want a riot, it's a riot I'll give them  
As the sound climbs higher on this violent rhythm  
For you snakes in the grass, supplying the venom  
I ain't scared of your teeth, I admire what's in 'em  
Keep 'em waiting in the shadows there, thinking they hidden  
But the truth is you don't have the stomach to get 'em  
Go on already, hit em! Yeah, you gotta be kiddin'  
Wanna talk about a victim, Imma put you there with 'em!**_

_**.**_

Los asistentes se quedan impactados, les gusta la música pero no solo es melodía sino que ha hecho la banda de su pluma una espada.

Aunque dudoso se incendia en todos una llama que no se pagará entre más gente se va juntando, por diversas calles llega varios adolescentes y otros adultos atraídos por la intensidad de las guitarras, el escándalo está complementado por las luces estroboscópicas. Ha circulado la voz. Corren atraídos como mosquitos a la luz en medio de la noche. NO NAME alimenta un ardid que es fácilmente manipulable. Los manejan por medio de la instintiva rebelión, pero su objetivo es llevar un mensaje.

Es una contradicción dulce que saca sangre a la más leve lesión instando a sus escuchas a despertar de su sopor.

_**.**_

_**Victimized, victimized, never again victimized  
Victimized, victimized, never again victimized!**_

_**Now!**_

.

No hay tiempo para descansar al terminar la canción, ellos empiezan otra. Es Levi quién así lo decide con su dirección. El contador de visitantes a la página oficial de NO NAME aumenta en centenares. Nanaba detrás de sus gafas de sol de diseñador pese a ser de noche está satisfecha.

Ocurre el primer solo de guitarra, luego un silencio, Mike se acompaña y finalmente Levi canta solo.

_**.**_

_**If you feel so empty  
so used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
so ripped off, so stepped on  
you're not the only one  
refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
so get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot**_

_**.**_

Hanji quisiera no sonreir por la siguiente estrofa pero quizás Levi ha impreso mucho de él al componer sin saberlo. Cuando habla de inmundicia se refiere a la terrenal y la espiritual. A los asistentes parece no importarles si siguen arremolinándose debajo de ellos

_**.  
If you feel so filthy  
so dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
so painful, so pissed off…  
You're not the only one  
refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
so get up**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot, a riot**_  
_**Let's start a riot**_

_**.**_

Por las pantallas gigantes bajo varios filtros que hacían ver a los artistas como en una cinta cinematográfica antigua llena de manchas y defectos se percibía a la banda con el más distintivo sello de NO NAME. Son las vendas en los ojos.

_**.**_

_**If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up…**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot…**_

_**.**_

Nanaba le da la señal a Hanji de saltar de la torre-tarima seguida de una espiral de humo cuando los fuegos chisporrotean a los lados de Levi sujetando el micrófono como un arma breve a sus labios. Los colores en las pantallas muestran efectos visuales de luces neón y fotogramas sangrientos en imágenes que duran fracciones de segundo.

Levi disimula su preocupación, Mike confía en ella y Nanaba, a Hanji no le pasará nada.

_**.**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot. A riot…**_

_**.**_

El embrujo ha surtido efecto, y como buenos hechiceros se dedican a contemplar las consecuencias buscadas como tótems de un público eufórico danzando como un antiguo ritual congregando masas por un mismo objetivo o ideal. En este caso los albores del nacimiento tan exitoso de NO NAME.

_**.  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot**_

_**Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot…**_

_**.**_

De regreso a casa para concluir su historia de vida aquel gazebo este acabó por ser destruido por las mismas manos que lo crearon. Las herramientas que detallaron sus elementos derribaron su estructura. Un molesto Levi Ackerman había escuchado la cifra final de Nanaba, miles asistieron al concierto pese a ser improvisado, ¿de dónde salió tanta gente? Él no lo podía decir. Pero por el globo fueron millones los que vieron el concierto por la red. No había forma en que pasara desapercibida la banda nunca más. Su música ya no era suya, le pertenecía a quién quisiera oírla y si bien antes él decidía a qué almas estremecer con las notas provenientes de las profundidades de su ser ahora cualquier ignorante, superfluo y frívolo ser humano podría juzgar lo que había sido creado con fines artísticos, de trascendencia, maestría y disfrute personal. La peor parte es que él había diseñado muchas canciones para cumplir ese objetivo. Había estudiado la función que debían cumplir, estribillos repetitivos, fuego y erotismo. Odiaba muchas de esas piezas como odiaba al gazebo, solo que a las otras no iba a poder destruirlas ni borrarlas del mundo.

La exclusividad había terminado, al igual que su tregua en el concierto con Hanji porque, ese día, no quería verla, ni siquiera a su fotografía. Su humor empeoró después del concierto. Ella lo sabía muy bien.

De regreso Hanji condujo, lo vio salir antes del auto azotando la puerta de la reliquia que hacía días le había dado como obsequio de reconciliación después de décadas interminables llevadas a fin. Se quedó en el asiento del conductor a mirar el movimiento del estacionamiento con la mano doblada cerca de los labios en el supremo silencio ante el gran eco vacío de gran acústica en pequeñas esquinas sombrías y húmedas. Vio cómo bajaba una familia por el elevador, un niño de anorak, la madre de parka y la niñita más pequeña hasta con manguito. Iban emocionados hablando sobre salir de compras, subirse a juegos y comer en algún restaurante, uno quería mantecado, otro un strudel. Caucásicos como la mayoría de ese país. Hanji los veía marcharse en su auto al que le quitaban la alarma. Eran una familia normal, común, feliz.

A si mismo Hanji se preguntó como personas tan sencillas podrían encontrar felicidad en lo más banal y vano si ella con su magnífico intelecto estaba abrumada de contrariedad y tonterías que la hacían infeliz al lado de quién una vez había sido la más dichosa.

Escuchó el escándalo al entrar al departamento. Con una furia arrebatada Levi en la terraza acababa con el gazebo que ese mismo día había terminado diciéndole que lo había hecho para ella. Caminó de puntillas para verlo, se cubrió el rostro con tristeza. Ahí terminaba el detalle de su regalo. No le importó que ya fuera para ella, se sintió rechazado y lo destruyó.

Apenas dejó las llaves las tomó de nuevo, no se había quitado el abrigo. Desanduvo sus pasos hacia el elevador donde lo esperó abriéndose vacía la cabina. Mientras descendía al estacionamiento la luz enfermiza temblaba por la corriente sobre su cabeza. Se hizo de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar blasfemando entre dientes con enfado.

No entró al Mercedes que con su sola imagen significaba Levi, nada que tuviera su alegoría podría tenerlo cerca. Anduvo hacia unos viejos almacenes del propio edificio donde por una renta trimestral podría ocuparlos el tiempo que quisiera si seguía pagando y les daba mantenimiento. Llevaba años haciendo uso de dos de ellos. En uno donde había viejos muebles, lámparas y trajes bien resguardados halló por una maleta donde destacaban botellas de perfume y maquillaje de más de medio siglo de antigüedad, varios fajos de billetes y joyas. Recogió una botellita de agua de rosas, de la parte de abajo encontró viejos cuadernos, diarios de expedición en solitario por Timbuktú, las ruinas que había visitado en Mongolia, anotaciones en sumerio y dibujos a tinta orientales. Hanji quería refugiarse en sus memorias, en todas aquellas que no involucraran a Levi.

Le quitó la cubierta polvosa a una motocicleta muy vieja, una clásica chopper cuyo motor había reconstruido cuando la encontró abandonada oxidándose en un viejo deshuesadero. Se encargó hasta de tapizarla con piel nueva que aún olía bien. Tocando el manubrio de reojo tomó los guantes de encaje que de un viaje a Niza Hanji había comprado vuelto loco a Levi en cuanto la vio usándolos como única prenda en su cuarto de hotel, además de un broche al cabello peinándola bajo un sombrero de hongo. Era la moda de la época con las cuentas largas al cuello y bandas con plumas y adornos en la cabeza.

Se los puso rodando los ojos. Quería volver al laboratorio pero Levi podría ubicarla ahí. El próximo compromiso de NO NAME tomaría un par de días. Ella no quería saber nada de Levi ni de la banda. Su refugio estaría en el estudio.

Subió a la motocicleta después de cerrar los gruesos candados de seguridad de su almacén, el casco se lo puso para no tener problemas con la autoridad, tenía un cráneo roto pintado al frente, lo llevaba porque lo que menos quería era perder el tiempo con tonterías de multas o detenciones. Ella solo abandonó el edificio seguida por la mirada de una figura sentada en el quicio del barandal de la terraza de su departamento sin ser víctima del vértigo, sintiendo la helada briza de temperatura descendiente próxima una fuerte tormenta eléctrica traspasar sus ropas llenas de astillas y un cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos.

Ella no miró hacia sus espaldas. Él tampoco la persiguió.

.

* * *

**Posdata: no, yo no me podría imaginar un slam en un concierto de 3DG.**

*** Todas estas canciones son de Linkin Park.**

.


	6. Clash

**Dije que mi internet ha abdicado una temporada ¿no?. Pues he decido adelantarme a ello.**

**.**

* * *

.

**VI. Clash** (Lie,Undertaker)

.

—¿Estas segura de que hacemos lo correcto Nanaba? La última vez que escuché sobre rastrear a tus amigos era parte de una novela de terror. Hanji nos odiará por esto

Su novia no estaba tan preocupada como él, su angustia tenía en capitales HANJI ZOE grabado en sus pupilas. Estaba apurada porque Hanji se había ausentado a una cita que requería a toda la banda para ensayar la canción más popular del concierto pasado que iba a tener video. El concepto había sido formado por la dupla de Levi y Nanaba, ella tuvo que mantener a Levi tranquilo por consultar a fotógrafos y directores ante una propuesta artística tan interesante pese a lo sencillo de su engranaje. La que brilló por su ausencia fue la parte femenina de NO NAME. Nanaba intentó llamarle, no respondía llamadas, no estaba en el laboratorio y tampoco Levi sabía nada ni mostraba interés aunque muy en el fondo aquella actitud era solo fachada. Debía hacer algo pronto.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento Mike. Tiene problemas con Levi, son tan testarudos que ninguno hará nada por dar el primer paso a una reconciliación. Ha pasado antes un par de veces. Conoces su mente, está tan loca que si se programa en matemáticas y física no la recuperaremos de nuevo tan fácil

Mike se cruzó de brazos caminando de noche en la calle difusa por la niebla. Por mucho que Nanaba le diera explicaciones rastrear el teléfono de su mejor amiga seguía siendo atentar contra su privacidad.

Los datos los habían llevado a un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado por el que entraron gracias la reja rota hasta donde la señal era más fuerte. Era un viejo edificio de maquinaria. Ahí tocaron sin haber repuesta hasta que Mike retiró la puerta de sus goznes.

Adentro iluminada por luces led en ropa interior frente a una pizarra yacía sentada en flor de loto una mujer con un gis blanco en la mano sucia de polvo de tiza, sin parpadear, y mirando fijamente una serie de fórmulas y cálculos garabateados que solo ella u otra mente brillante parecida entendería. En la muñeca estaba conectada una intravenosa.

—¡Hanji! —gritó la rubia caminando molesta hasta la castaña que permanecía en silencio, estática. DE cerca empezó a balbucear algo sobre sus cálculos y teorías.

Atento a la pizarra Mike repasaba lo poco que entendía descifrando sus fórmulas de tan mala caligrafía. Nanaba inútilmente trataba de reanimarla.

—No estarás intentando fusión fría otra vez ¿verdad? Creí que ya habías dejado eso de lado

Finalmente consiguió que Hanji se moviera. La científica habló.

—Tu novia me detuvo la última vez que quise hacerlo. Sentía que estaba tan cerca y acabé rindiéndome por una vía electromecánica

Mike no era un hombre de muchas palabras, cuando lo hacía era porque creía poder ser útil. En ese caso lo era. De tanto salir de caza en su tiempo con hombres que entendían de ciencia se vio interesado abriendo su mente a textos selectos que con el paso del tiempo le permitieron entender algunas de las ciencias que Hanji estudiaba. Pero había un asunto más importante ahí, Hanji era una mente sorprendente, su único freno era su propia locura entre sus sanas e insanas distracciones era entretenerse con otro asunto científico o el más importante distractor de todos: Levi Ackerman.

Mike hizo la pregunta.

—¿Él merece la pena meterse en este estado?

Hanji chasqueó la lengua.

—Levi es un obstáculo al igual que todos a mí alrededor— dijo sin remordimiento cegada a la lógica de sus próximos alcances. Ella suspiraba frustrada —podría lograr avances importantes de quedarme sola a resolver todos estos misterios. Con base a mis teorías y últimos descubrimientos hay un patrón errático pero útil para resolver esto. Somos como una gota de agua. La expansión del espacio parece llegar a un límite… puedo calcular ese límite Mike ¿exactamente a dónde vamos?

Nanaba pareció recordar una conversación de hacia un mes sobre algo por el estilo por unos eventos cósmicos de los que estaba atenta.

—De nuevo la materia oscura y campos, ¿por qué Hanji? ¿No te das cuenta del peligro en que te pones cuando te pierdes en tu mente?

Mike fue más paciente con la castaña. Se recargó en el escritorio junto a la mujer semidesnuda mirando los datos impresos, fotos y cuadernos que tenía a su lado para revisar. Recogió unas hojas.

—¿Aquí fue donde mandaste construir el telescopio? —subió una ceja, en la mano una foto rayada de una galaxia en la que estaba haciendo cálculos con información de varios cuerpos celestes de la misma. Nanaba atrás de él se irritaba. Ahí iban los ingresos de Hanji despilfarrando por proyectos y tecnología. Seguramente el terreno del viejo parque ya le pertenecía.

El de bigote abrazó a Hanji quitándole la intravenosa.

—Es mucha teoría de campos para tan pocos días cuatro-ojos, apuesto a que no has bebido nada

Hanji volvió poco a poco en sí.

—Para eso es la intravenosa Mike

—Hablo de algo sólido

—No tenía ganas

Nanaba mirándolos se sentía mejor que su novio tuviera bajo control la situación si Hanji empezó a hablar más "humanamente".

—Eso no es verdad, tienes los ojos inyectados en sangre —le levantó un párpado.

—Maldición, ¿es eso cierto? —se tocó los pómulos si no tenía nada con que ver su reflejo para confirmar lo que Mike le decía.

—Hanji, ¿volverías con nosotros?

Nanaba se acercaba a abrazarla también, en silencio un «te extraño» y un «me preocupas» le eran transmitidos de parte de su mejor amiga.

Entreabió los labios atrapada en cuatro brazos que querían reconfortarla trayéndola de regreso a la realidad, a darse cuenta que respiraba, que vivía, que había algo más que solo sus cálculos y teorías. Silbó sin sonido por la hilera de dientes inferiores. Cerró los ojos quitándose las gafas. Realmente estaba cansada, tenía sueño y hambre. Sintió de pronto hasta frío.

—Esta bien—se rindió con una lacrimosa mirada—. Voy a detenerme ahora, puede esperar

Hanji necesitaba un baño, una buena comida y dormir por lo menos doce horas seguidas. Después de esa decaída quiso recuperarse.

.

* * *

.

La siguiente vez que NO NAME tuvo una reunión fue en el set donde irían a ser filmadas algunas tomas del video de la canción más popular. Levi no le dirigió la palabra. Ella se mostró distanciada leyendo a Hemingway cuando tenía tiempo libre, si le hablaba a Mike y Nanaba parecería que ellos habrían tomado partido por ella, prefería hacerse la loca.

Vestidos, vendados, maquillados y peinados fueron a sus puestos. "La mentira" empezó su producción, tal y como la mentira empezó a ser vivida por los miembros de la banda entera.

No bien acababa de empezar su carrera musical y ya se había separado la pareja más longeva de la agrupación.

_**.**_

_**I'm living a lie  
and it's not the best thing for me  
but anyone and everyone is gonna hear another story**_

_**I'm building a house  
of murderous intention  
to keep it all from coming down  
I've gotta focus my attention  
'cause confidence is key  
when violating trust**_

_**I'm making sure that I believe  
I'm doing what I must  
which is attempting to kill  
the little boy inside  
but as hard as I try...  
the child will not die**_

_**.**_

—¿Eren?

Había en un club nocturno clandestino al que habían entrado siendo menores de edad un grupo de amigos buscando aventuras y diversión. Pertenecían a una sociedad elitista, vivian con privilegios y lujos, pero el líder del mismo grupo buscaba algo más, ¿adrenalina?, ¿asombro inaudito? Esa pregunta no lo podía responder. Ese día no obstante algo lo acercó a lo buscado y era de una sustancia asombrosa.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you…**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you…**_

_**.**_

La canción que habían empezado a sonar transmitiéndose el video por una pared gracias a un proyector potente. La pieza dejó al nombrado sin palabras. Movió una fibra de su ser, la parte que buscaba excitar con emociones nuevas.

_**.**_

_**I'm irrelevant  
and I'm living down in the shit  
I follow these pigs around  
but I never get used to it  
'cause they keep building and building  
their feculant franchise  
I wish I could see this filth  
from someone else's eyes**_

_**'cause ignorance was bliss  
but now I must adjust  
These animals, they operate  
on jealousy and lust**_

_**I'm taking back what was lost  
and I will not be denied  
I'm crawling my way to the surface outside**_

_**.**_

—¡Eren!—le llamaron de nuevo. No hubo respuesta. Caminó hipnotizado entre las personas de la pista moviéndose con el ritmo oscuro y protestante de NO NAME. No tenía ganas de bailar. Su corazón latía como loco.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you…**_

_**.**_

La crítica severa a la sociedad, al consumismo y a la producción sin sentido de música inspiró en Eren Jaeger una llama tan fuerte que inflamó por completo su mentalidad.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you…**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you…**_

_**.**_

Su corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir. Eren Jaeger murió y volvió a nacer el mismo día con una sola canción.

Era la sensación más placentera.

Acaba de encontrar una nueva adicción.

Existía algo en la música, en el video tan extraño de aquella banda tocando con los ojos vendados cubriendo su identidad en un velo de misterio tan delicioso que era imposible ignorarles.

Eren estaba maravillado. Su cuero cabelludo se había cubierto con una película de su propio sudor.

La garganta se le secó prestándole atención al cantante de aquella canción. Su estilo era poderoso. No lo conocía aún por completo, no sabía su nombre, pensaba en si jamás iría a ver su verdadero rostro pero ya lo estaba idolatrando. Idolatría que entre más crecía más difícil sería de suprimir o disminuír.

_**.**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you**_

_**just like you...**_

_**Now I'm burning alive, just like you**_

_**just like you...**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you**_

_**just like you**_

_**.**_

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —volvió a su cuerpo Eren Jaeger al antro del bajo mundo al que había entrado con sus amigos después de desembolsar una cantidad importante de dinero garantía de su acceso. Eran un trío los que bajo luces prendiéndose y apagándose de un lado a otro, vestidos costosamente y moviéndose inexpertos, habían escuchado aquella canción que abstrajo a Eren como poseído por un encantamiento.

—No sé quienes sean

La voz a su lado era de una chica mitad germánica y mitad japonesa. Sus ojos grises rasgados la distinguían tanto como su parquedad de emociones. Se llamba Mikasa Akerman. Llevaba una mascada roja al cuello y su nombre cual destino la tenía marcada. No por ello le puso atención a la música pese a reconocer su calidad.

Eren le miró recriminándola no haberse emocionado como él por la música que habían pasado.

Del otro lado apareció un tercero, la salvación de Eren al tener la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Te gustó? Acaban de tener un concierto en vivo en internet, la banda es NO NAME, sacarán un álbum en una semana, vendrán pistas exclusivas. Son muy nuevos, salieron de la nada

Eren satisfecho con el rubio que le respondió sonríe de lado a Mikasa que le ignora el gesto.

—Gracias Armin

Tanto el chico de cabello dorado como la de sangre oriental gustarán de la música pero Eren la adorará a otro nivel. Aún no sabe que tan importante será NO NAME para él o viceversa. NO NAME se volverá su mundo. No es la única canción en el club que suena de ellos. Están de moda y han llegado para quedarse.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Thank you for… making me  
feel like… I'm guilty  
making it... easy to murder your sweet memory**_

_**.**_

La música del primer álbum de NO NAME con que fue lanzada la banda del mismo nombre se convirtió en objetivo de mezclas por DJs de todo el globo que emocionados hacían de piezas siniestras y oscuras algo bailable para el público común y comercial que se tornó hambriento por la voz de Levi en su ritmo suave y abrumador.

Por otra parte Levi Ackerman se había alejado tanto de Hanji y de su propia creación que había acabado en donde más odiaba. En un sitio atestado de gente.

Entre desconocidos sentía la libertad del anonimato por la falta de identidad actualizada, salvo que en ese antro iría a encontrarse con alguien interesante. No especial más no tan común.

No bebía nada pese a sentarse a la barra, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie. En el segundo piso unos ojos lo divisaron. Era un individuo que creía conocer a la cabeza de NO NAME.

_**.**_

_**You were way out of line,  
went and turned it all around on me again  
How can I not smell your lie,  
through the smoke and arrogance?**_

_**But now I know  
so you will not get away with it again  
I'm distant in those hollow eyes  
For I have reached my end.**_

_**So...**_

_**.**_

Desde la pista separándose de sus amigas una chica muy bella se acercó pidiendo un trago. Le saludó. Era atractivo y se veía muy solo. De cuero daba el aspecto de alguien sumamente rudo, del tipo de hombres irresistibles.

—Hola, ¿vienes con alguien?

Levi se sintió incómodo. No quiso ser descortés tampoco.

—No

_**.**_

_**Thank you for making me  
feel like I'm guilty  
making it easy to murder your sweet memory**_

_**.**_

La chica se presentó.

—Me llamo Petra Ral

—Levi

—Vaya, que nombre, ¿bíblico?

Levi asintió.

—Hebreo

—¿Eres judío?

_**.**_

_**Thank you for making me  
feel like I'm guilty  
making it easy to murder your sweet memory**_

_**.**_

Levi pensó en Hanji y en lo que debería estar haciendo en su laboratorio. Pensó en ella llegando a la filmación del video de Lie donde fue acompañada de Nanaba y Mike. Mike estaba imparcial, quería ser neutro cuando ellos tenían problemas pero Nanaba había tomado partido por su amiga, por eso le miraba con ojos de reproche silencioso. Algo le había pasado a Hanji, y como de costumbre gracias a la falta de comunicación que sufrían no lo iba a compartir con él.

Sintió un desperdició su preocupación, a su vez no quería saberse abandonado.

_**.**_

**_Before I go tell me_**  
**_were you ever who you claimed yourself to be?_**

**_Either way I must say goodbye._**  
**_You're dead to me._**

_**.**_

Levi le habló en hebreo unas cuantas frases a Petra quién le pidió le tradujera lo que significaban. La chica era alemana, llamaba la atención de los que ahí estaban porque estaban pendientes de ver si funcionaba su ligue con el desconocido que no la despreciaba pero tampoco la cortaba.

—Increíble —acercaba su rostro al de él —¿Te sirve en tu profesión? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy músico

—Ah ¿en serio? Que maravilla, ¿eres profesional?

—Sí

—¿Qué instrumento tocas?

—Mis favoritos son los de cuerdas, no hay instrumento de cuerdas que no sepa tocar

—Eso es asombroso —sonrió tocándose el cabello, estaba interesada, muy interesada en él. Y Levi tampoco estaba preocupado por lo que Hanji pudiera estar pensando en ese momento porque podía asegurar que no era en él en quién ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lo que menos quería era sentirse atrapado en ella porque la intención de casarse no tenía como objetivo llegar a esa descripción.

_**.**_

_**So I...**_

**_thank you for making me_**  
**_feel like I'm guilty_**  
**_making it easy to murder your sweet memory_**

_**.**_

—¿Eres de aquí?

—Se podría decir que si

—¿Por qué? ¿Viajas mucho?

—Cuando viajo me quedo en un sitio durante un tiempo, dentro de poco tendré que viajar constantemente lo quiera o no

—¿Asuntos del trabajo?

—Sí

—Suena a mucho estrés, ¿no tienes tiempo de divertirte? —la indirecta brotó de los labios que no podía parar de comparar con los de Hanji, era más pequeños y delgados, a su vez delicados, hipnóticos como su belleza suave y fina.

Se atrevió a besarla en cuanto se volteó aprovechándose de lo cerca que se había puesto a la espera de ese contacto. Se vio sorprendida al principio deleitándose de que pasara luego de tanto coquetearle. Le encantó su iniciativa, tanto que quedó pasmada, embrujada por la boca de Levi, y tan emocionada que no pudo esperar a que él sugiriera irse de ahí. Fue ella la que lo invitó a partir a un sitio más privado.

Se fueron tomados de la mano. Los labios de Levi se habían enrojecido más que los de su conquista. Sus ojos remembraron lo de un cazador, el depredador que haya a su víctima perfecta.

En aquel negocio había en los pisos superiores baños tan amplios que podían ser usados para las parejas que no quisiera irse a otro lado o la urgencia no se los permitiera.

Encerrando a Petra contra el vidrio con una violencia pasional la besaba subiendo sus manos arriba de su cabeza tomádola de las muñecas. El corazón de la joven latía con prisa, estaba obnubilada, no quería que Levi se detuviera, que no dejara de acariciar su cintura cuando bajó por su espalda hasta subir su vestido presionando su entrepierna contra su pubis. Ambos estaban ansiosos, y sus bocas no dejaban de buscarse.

_**.**_

_**I'm severing the heart then I'm leaving your corpse behind  
not dead but soon to be, though.  
I won't be the one who killed you  
I'll just leave that up to you**_

_**.**_

En el laboratorio Hanji despositaba en el contenedor de material contaminado orgánico una bolsa llena de ratones de laboratorio cuyos nombres había tachado de la pizarra ante la falla del experimento celular que estaba llevando. Se sentía decepcionada por no haber logrado avances en el trabajo de varios años, aún estaba estancada. Preferiría dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Abrió la puerta para marcharse con la bata puesta, se distrajo solo un momento mirando hacia los ratones porque uno de ellos estaba corriendo en la rueda y la puerta se cerró en su mano fracturándole tres dedos. Ella apenas si lo sintió.

La doctora se liberó en un quejido de malestar. Pasó tan rápido que no había previsto aquella posibilidad de accidentarse.

Incurrió a creer que algo estaba pasando. Después de tantos años de estar juntos con Levi ellos eran uno solo. Algo no estaba bien.

Tomando sus dedos rotos los puso en su lugar volviendo a abrir la puerta y salir. Ella tampoco quería pensar en él porque estaría cediendo, y ninguno quería ceder.

_**.**_

_**I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm not gonna be here to revive you  
I'm gonna be the one to say...**_

_**I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you so  
I told you…**_

_**.**_

—Así que eras tú, sigues vivo

Cuando Levi abandonó el baño Petra había quedado recostada en el sillón individual donde él la había depositado una vez terminó con ella. El hombre que la abordó llevaba una pinta de de mafioso con cadenas de oro, camisa de seda abierta dejando ver el pelo de su pecho y gafas oscuras puestas.

Pese a reconocerle el Ackerman no deseaba hablar con él.

—Venga, ¿es que no me hablar? Eres la sensación del momento con NO NAME, ya hasta pareces ajustarte a las fanáticas, ¿era esa una gropuie? Hanji debe estar volviéndose flexible, o ya no le importas...

—Nile Dok, ¿por qué mierda sigues vivo?

Al hombre le hizo gracia su comentario.

—Hierba mala nunca muere. Te vi con esa castaña ¿o era rubia? Era maja, ¿se lo hiciste?

Levi no se molestó en mirarle. A Nile se lo dijo todo con su silencio.

—Ah, no lo hiciste pícaro, la dejaste creer que fue la mejor noche de vida y de recuerdos no tendrá nada, eso es tan cruel…

—¿Y a ti que te viene interesando lo que haga en mi vida sanguijuela?

—Por favor Levi, tu infelicidad es mi ambrosía

_**.**_

_**Severing the heart then I'm leaving you corpse behind  
Not dead but soon to be and  
I'm gonna be the one to say I told you so**_

_**.**_

—¿Por qué Erwin no te mató?

—Porque somos amigos pese a haber tomado caminos distintos. Ya conoces la historia, ¿para qué preguntar? Prefiero saber, ¿Hanji te botó o tú ya no soportaste a la loca? El matrimonio intachable llega a su fin, detengan las prensas, hay un nuevo encabezado: el amor ha muerto

—Seguimos juntos

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Levi tronó la boca.

—Di Nile, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más, que Hanji siempre me tuvo a mí o que Nanaba haya escogido a Mike? Tendrás tu droga y tus prostitutas pero no has probado jamás a una verdadera mujer, no eres digno de una

—Después de ser tu esposa cualquiera se desquicia, podría cometer atropellos —se subió los lentes a la cabeza.

—Eso jamás pasará

—Eso dices ahora. Les daré tiempo para que se aburran de ustedes y los dejen aunque Mike tiene menos probabilidades de dejar a Nanaba dado que su relación es más joven. Cómo sea nada es eterno. Brindaré con tus lágrimas de ira Levi, y amaré verte padeciendo los más horrendos celos cuando ella recurra a otro hombre buscando lo que ya no quiso de ti. Te fuiste con otra, si quisiera que vomitaras podría besarme en tu cara para hacerte daño. Recuerda eso Levi, Hanji no recibirá con los brazos abiertos, ¡te despreciará!

—Eres un enfermo —regresó en el pasillo solo para romperle un par de dientes a Nile que disfrutó que lo golpeara.

—Ese es el Levi que recordaba ¡la bestia que solo Hanji Zöe domó!

Enfadado Levi abandonó la discoteca. Petra despertó a los pocos minutos confundida, Nile se paseó en el baño para verla, no se atrevió a meterse aprovechándose de que estaba inconsciente. Ella suspiraba más que complacida, sonrojada, extasiada. Su ropa interior seguía intacta aunque mojada. Se bajó la falda caminando con cuidado, tenía borrosos los momentos, lo que tenia entre el vacío negro de su mente eran los besos de Levi, sus manos y su piel contra la suya bajo la ropa. No sabía si culpar a la bebida o a otra substancia.

.

Ya lejos de ese infierno Levi detuvo su carro en un alto mirando los negocios que cerrados tenían luces de seguridad encendidas, uno de ellos era una tienda de disfraces con varias máscaras de terror en el aparador salvo la parte de abajo que eran más clásicas, una de ella un antifaz junto a la comedia y la tragedia. No pudo evitar traer a flote un recuerdo.

—_Odio este vestido Levi, mira cuanta pompa, las perlas son reales, y detesto las crinolinas, ¿tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para purgar esta maldita peluca? Nueva y llena de piojos, las venden con todo y fauna. Ah, ¿y has visto el queso que sirven? Está lleno de gusanos, putrefacto. ¡Odio esta moda Levi!_

_Recargado en el marco de la puerta el mencionado vestido de gala para una Mascarada le veía de buen humor. El palacio no era suyo, eran invitados y extranjeros._

—_No es tan malo _

—_Eso lo dices porque tú no debes apretar un corsé, deformará mis huesos_

_Levi entró al cuarto cerrando con llave a su paso, dejó su máscara en un mueble. Hanji frente al espejo por un biombo triple decorado con pavorreales dorados y calandrias estaba enfadada, lucía adorable, era bellísima, pero no se sentía cómoda, se sentía más un arlequín. No se daba cuenta de la mirada de su acompañante que la veía de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso._

—_Si te molesta tanto no vayamos, son invitados de Erwin, no nuestros, Mike sabrá manejar nuestra ausencia —la tomó de la cintura._

—_Perfecto, llama a la criada para que me quite esto de encima, no puedo respirar bien_

—_Aún no —la tomó de la mano —luces hermosa_

—_Oh claro. Eres un fetichista Levi, ¿esto te da ideas?_

—_Una o dos, lo normal para un par de recién casados_

—_Mira eso, no fue broma…_

_Llevándola hacia un muro Levi solo le sonrió poniéndose de rodillas para inmiscuirse debajo de su vestido a comprobar si su pareja se había atenido a portar todas las prendas de ropa interior que debía llevar para su atuendo._

—_Levi… —reía por sus ocurrencias dirigiendo la miarada a la entrada —más te vale haber echado el cerrojo_

.

Volviendo al tráfico muerto de la noche Levi cambió de velocidad y avanzó. Mientras había besado a Petra recordaba los labios de Hanji, cuando Petra reía recordaba las sonoras carcajadas de Hanji y otras trémulas sonrisas, cuando Petra suspiraba recordaba el cabello largo y castaño de la otra, oliendo el cuello de Petra también pensó en ella, mientras la tocaba, mientras gemía. No pudo dejar de sacar a Hanji de su mente.

Si Hanji Zöe estaba loca Levi lo estaba por ella.

.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo no me gusta. Entenderán por qué en su momento... **


	7. Hit

**Estaba platicando con alguien que también es fan Levihan. Me dijo que mi fic le recordaba a Sid y Nancy... creo que mi mente quedó en blanco, y con respecto a la promesa de no meter drogas trataré de cumplirla.**

.

* * *

.

**VII. Hit (**My one and only love, Enjoy the silence**)**

.

Muy temprano Hanji había recibido el llamado de la oficina de Erwin para acudir en cuanto supiera.

Lo más pronto que pudo desembarazarse de sus ocupaciones tomó el elevador a la oficina más impresionante del edificio en la que salía jazz de su interior acompañado de una charla que denotaba un cariño soberbio por quien fuere el invitado de Erwin que gustara de _My one and only love_.

Llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante

_**.**_

_**The very thought of you makes  
my heart sing  
like an April breeze  
on the wings of spring  
and you appear in all your splendor  
my one and only love**_

_**.**_

La visita del rubio se puso de pie para recibirle.

—¿Me mandaste llamar Erwin?

—Por favor pasa

El de traje tan dispar aunque costoso para semejante mal gusto era quién conocido por ser el mejor amigo de Erwin no podía sino tratársele con respeto pese a hablarse tan mal a sus espaldas

—Nile Dok

El mencionado levanto su trago carmín a favor de la señorita en la oficina.

_**.**_

_**The shadows fall  
and spread their mystic charms  
in the hush of night  
while you're in my arms  
I feel your lips so warm and tender  
my one and only love**_

_**.**_

—¿Todos reunidos? Creí que estabas ocupado Erwin para atendernos personalmente durante los próximos siete meses

Nile se tragó su sonrisa vaciando su vaso que dejaba en la charola de madera barnizada y se despedía.

—Debo dejarlos solos, sé que tienen mucho de qué hablar

A sabiendas que Hanji frente a Erwin se vería muy mal negándole el apretón de manos a su retirada Nile se atrevió estirar la mano pese a la indiferencia de la castaña por su gesto. Si Hanji estaba sonrojada era por ira no por timidez.

_**.**_

_**The touch of your hand is like heaven  
a heaven that I've never known  
The blush on your cheek  
whenever I speak**_

_**tells me that you are my own**_

_**.**_

—No, por favor Nile, quédate, Hanji decidirá lo que quiera hacer ahora mismo porque no puedo hacer promesas qué no cumpla

Hanji se sintió ofuscada por la mella de Erwin Smith en decirle de qué se trataba.

La habitación olía a jeréz, Erwin solo bebía si estaba con Nile, a diferencia de ella se había educado a soportar bebidas desde joven, incluso alimentos con picante. La fortaleza del rubio la hacía admirarlo más porque para todos en la misma época se levantó la prohibición de sus gustos a lo cotidiano.

—Erwin —se aproximó la de bata de laboratorio a él —¿qué está pasando?

_**.**_

_**You fill my eager heart with  
such desire  
Every kiss you give  
sets my soul on fire  
I give myself in sweet surrender  
My one and only love**_

_**.**_

Nile acercó un vaso limpio a Hanji llenándolo de una botella que no era de licor.

—Deberías tomarlo, sé que tú no tomas alcohol

Hanji tomó el trago apurando la mitad por sus labios que se pusieron rozagantes, tanto como sus mejillas que no se apagaban.

—¿Se trata de dinero? —miró a Nile porque sabía que durante un tiempo negro él había salido a ayudar a Erwin por su vieja amistad.

—No, se trata de mis malos negocios —comentó por el que sentía un rechazo constante.

La de gafas guardó su labio inferior en su boca.

Erwin puso las manos en la mesa superando la ansiedad.

—Hanji, una vez te diga de lo que se trata si no deseas formar parte de este trato respetaré tu decisión

Los ojos chocolate no se los quitó de encima, tampoco la inquietud femenina.

—¿De que se trata?— preguntó firme.

Erwin habló claro por Nile sobre lo que pedía como un favor. La chica escuchó atenta asombrándose de lo que se trataba. Ella no quería tener tratos con Nile pero si intercedía Erwin y era algo que podía hacer no se iba a negar. Escuchó todas las condiciones del asunto haciendo preguntas y verificando con el calendario. En unos días habría una visita guiada de la prensa programada desde hacía varios meses. Después de esa fecha estaría libre y el favor sería cobrado. Hanji pagaría con el talento de sus manos.

_**.**_

_**My one and only love…**_

_**.**_

Nile no dejó de mirar la interacción de Hanji con Erwin, lo altiva que podía ser era un fantasma con él, en definitiva muy distinto. Era dulce, cariñosa, accesible y tierna con el rubio, respetuosa e íntima. Tenían un lenguaje verbal y corporal que entre ellos entendían, a base muchas veces de miradas. Para hablarse tan familiarmente se percibían las connotaciones de falta ansiedad y nervios entre ellos, había confianza entera y comodidad. Nile no dejó de analizar esto con muchas ideas en mente.

Cuando salió tenía la solución a sus problemas y nueva información.

—¿La viste?

—Ha aceptado. El viernes hará la cirujía

—¿Le explicaste? —preguntaba el hombre de fedora en el asiento del Bentley en el que habían recogido al amigo de Erwin.

—Sabe que es un asunto de mafia pero no se quiere enterar, como médico bajo el Juramento de Hipócrates le interesa curar no importando de quién se trate el enfermo. Aún la recuerdo volviendo de tierras de judíos y árabes después de hacerse pasar por hombre con barbas falsas para ser formada como médico entre ellos. Cada que podía recitaba a otros médicos sus malas praxis con el Juramento cual letanía: "_Juro por Apolo, médico, por Esculapio, Higías y Panacea y pongo por testigos a todos los dioses y diosas, de que he de observar el siguiente juramento, que me obligo a cumplir en cuanto ofrezco, poniendo en tal empeño todas mis fuerzas y mi inteligencia. Tributaré a mi maestro de Medicina el mismo respeto que a los autores de mis días, partiré con ellos mi fortuna y los socorreré si lo necesitaren; trataré a sus hijos como a mis hermanos y si quieren aprender la ciencia, se la enseñaré desinteresadamente y sin ningún género de recompensa…"_

—Qué mujer más maravillosa —comentó el hombre hijo del que necesitaba la cirugía encendiendo un puro. Sabía que como médico también Erwin habría podido haberse encargado del procedimiento, pero al ser en el cerebro se necesitaba de un neurocirujano, para ello estaba Hanji, a la que se tuvo que consultar—. Dices que ella canta y toca algún instrumento

—¿Es que no te has enterado de su proyecto de medianoche? Vive una doble vida, ha sobrevivido lo suficiente para vivir bajo tantos nombres, identidades y oficios que no es de sorprender, mucho menos con su maridito...

—Te refieres a esa banda nueva que escucha alguno de mis hijos

—De esa misma y el rotundo éxito que ha alcanzado, ya lo creo

—La chica ha de estar hipando de alegría

Niles hizo una inflexión de desacuerdo pensando en Levi.

—Oh, lo que sea que esté sintiendo en este momento te aseguro que no es felicidad

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—¿No te conté del hombre que me rompió la nariz? Hablé con mi amigo, las cosas no andas bien entre ellos. Se ve desde lejos que Levi y ella ya escalaron a otro nivel

—No podrías sugerír que se separarán

—No lo aseguro porque no lo sé. Nadie sabe que puede pasar y los que los rodean —que son sus amigos y los que mejor los conocen—, no saben que hacer

En la oficina Hanji miraba las radiografías y electrocardiogramas del paciente juzgando con Erwin la operación y la tecnología que emplearían. Debían actuar en instalaciones desligadas a su compañía y ellos, harían llamadas y contactarían gente. Erwin le daría el personal, ella pondría el instrumental y otros suministros.

—¿Hay algo que no seamos capaces de hacer por ti? —le preguntó a Hanji que no se había negado a hacerle la operación a un jefe de la mafia sin querer llamarlo favor y sin importarle tampoco que lo hubiera llevado Niles. Para ellos un paciente era un paciente, por eso Erwin la dejaba gastar sus recursos y material ayudando a gente que no podía costear una cirugía reconstructiva o de otro tipo para salvar la vida. Hanji vivía de alma por alma el día.

La mujer estaba conmovida por la antigua angustia que el rubio le había mostrado.

—Erwin, vos sabes que eres el alférez de esta tropa. Tú pide, nosotros damos

—No dejaba de estar nervioso. No me habría sentido mal si te hubieras negado, sé que tienes reglas que no rompes

—De vez en cuando es bueno hacer algunas excepciones, cuando encuentren un médico que le pueda sacar este tumor podría ser tarde para el pobre hombre. No desconfíes en mí si se trata de un paciente, estoy disponible si no se trata de esta… "banda de rock"

Erwin la abrazó sin malicia. Hanji no estaba viviendo albricias, detestaba viajar de un lugar a otro entre el quirófano, el laboratorio, su casa, el estudio y donde fuera que NO NAME fuera llamado. Estaban próximos a tener otro concierto para que el que los boletos se habían agotado debiendo colocarse otra fecha próxima ante el éxito. Después de estos eventos Nanaba estaba interesada de usar el cohete de la fama para impulsar la carrera de la banda. Habían anunciado ya una gira de solo diez ciudades en caso de continuar con la misma medición de popularidad. Erwin sabía que ni ella ni Levi estaban bien ya fuere entre ellos o con la música.

Su amigo no le mencionó a su pareja. Se sentaron a platicar sobre ellos mismos, la compañía y temas que los pusieran de mejor humor. Al acabarse la botella supieron parar, más la noche les cayó en media charla todavía.

.

* * *

.

Después de tres días Nanaba cosechaba los frutos de la campaña publicitaria de la banda gracias al concierto liberando por la página oficial de NO NAME posters de la banda y contenido exclusivo a horas del lanzamiento internacional de la venta del disco. Incluso había un código especial para obtener beneficios como fans. Las páginas de fanáticos empezaron a proliferar, todos se preguntaban quiénes eran NO NAME porque preferían vivir en el anonimato pero ya estaban seguros de lo que representaban. Era un ritmo que mostraba todas las caras del océano, la tormenta del metal en diversas capas y géneros, y la melodía de un día de playa.

Partía la representante para reunirse con Mike en su auto a volver a casa, se topó con Levi en el recibidor que preguntaba por el paradero de Hanji, los guardias le decían que había una conferencia de prensa en el laboratorio y Erwin le había pedido atender a los invitados en un paseo por el complejo de edificios que ella conocía tan bien si la había diseñado y construido con él. Erwin estaba ocupado, la siguiente para encargarse del asunto porque tanto Nanaba como Mike querían tiempo libre fue ella.

Nanaba pensó en lo que podría pasar si llevándose en tan malos términos Levi buscaba a Hanji para reconciliarse. Se preocupó, le comentó sus inquietudes a Mike pero este no quería que se metieran en tantos problemas.

—Si Levi quiere verla y ella acepta son su asunto, no el nuestro

—Pero Mike

—Déjalos solos, lo deben solucionar ellos, no nosotros

Sin convencerla Mike la llevó al auto porque entre más se tardaran en irse Nanaba acabaría por ir corriendo a buscar a su amiga.

Bajando por el elevador principal y uno más que necesitaba una contraseña e identificaciones, sin necesitarlas Levi llegó a donde la conferencia circulaba en su recorrido. Hanji llevaba un micrófono de diadema señalando sus obras de ingeniería mecánica e hidráulica. Estaba orgullosa. Lucía radiante.

—Nuestro proceso de reutilización de aguas residuales de todo el complejo se puede resumir en estos sótanos. Primero pasa por una filtración donde los residuos sólidos son retirados para llegar a la fase de sedimentación…

Siguiendo a la científica de bata por los pisos subterráneos de la corporación en el grupo de personas entre periodistas e inversores de atuendos formales había solo un individuo que no pertenecía a los de su clase. Era una persona diferente, de cuero negro y estatura menor a la del promedio. La mujer que dirigía el recorrido lo había notado desde el principio tras sus gafas salvo que no le borró la buena actitud ante el público sin obstruir su presentación conforme avanzaban y el mecanismo mantenía su curso en funcionamiento constante.

—Por medio de rayos ultravioleta se limpian las impurezas, el grado de potabilización alcanzado es de tan alta calidad que puedo asegurarles el agua con la que se ha sido provistos nuestros edificios es tan limpia que se puede beber del grifo. Nuestras instalaciones son de la más moderna tecnología y se les da mantenimiento cada cinco años. La tubería…

Conforme caminaban se le veía entusiasta y fatua. En su bata una placa grabada: Hans Zöe. Eran especiales los momentos en que con palabras sencillas explicaba las maravillas de las que con la tecnología desarrollada podía hacer.

—…a resumidas cuentas es tanta la confianza de nuestro procedimiento que son invitados a beber de nuestras aguas, por medio de esta imagen de microscopio como pueden ver en la pantalla se muestra la ausencia de bacterias y reducida la salinidad. Ahora, si observan a la derecha la Doctora Nifa los guiará por nuestro acuario. Disfruten de su paseo, espero que haya sido educativo e inspirador su recorrido por nuestra planta de tratamiento porque el acuario igualmente cuenta con un sistema de filtración y autolimpieza diseñado e implementado por nuestra compañía.

Un periodista levantó la mano.

—Si es tan limpia ¿por qué no bebe usted su propia agua?

Se ganó miradas tanto él como la científica que con las manos en las bolsas de la bata invitó al periodista a subir con ella sin temer nada.

—Hagamos un brindis ante tanta insistencia

Fue acercada una jarra y dos vasos. Los labios se mojaron, el líquido desapareció por sus gargantas. Una vez terminó su prueba el periodista insistió más.

—He leído en algún lado que para provocar un envenenamiento o intoxicación se requerirá de tiempo y una cantidad mayor de agua

Hanji se comodó las gafas incrédula por lo que le era cuestionada. Entre la gente el hombre de cuero fruncía el ceño al ser cuestionada la mujer.

—Debería desmentirlo, ¿quién le dijo eso?

—Ya sabe, rumores, y si hay una falla en el sistema…

—Para ello es el mantenimiento, sin él no se permitiría exponer a las personas a agua contaminada o con residuos. Tenemos un estricto control de calidad aquí

—No deja de mantenernos necios a aceptar un sistema novedoso que con la sola mención atrae dudas

—Eventualmente el agua del drenaje que llega a los mantos acuíferos o al mar retorna como agua limpia purificada por la tierra con el paso de los siglos

—Mucho más que los días que pasa en sus sótanos

—¿Es un escéptico?

—Me temo que sí

Hanji ahogó una risa.

—Quisiera verlo sobrevivir en Californa señor. Doctora Nifa, por favor traiga una jarra para nuestro audaz instigador aunque claro, aguardo que antes de querer experimentar con nosotros y documentarlo nos permitirá examinarlo para el archivo de la compañía

—No me negaré ante una eminencia varias veces nominada al Nobel

Los de la prensa y empleados no toleraban su actitud, sonaba como un cristiano arrojando tomates a Darwin.

Al serles llevada el agua el periodista volvió a insistir en que la doctora bebiera con él. Ante las cámaras no se pudo negar aunque se notó a su personal nervioso. Con una sonrisa la castaña de lentes aceptó sirviéndose vaso tras vaso hasta terminar su jarra propia dando fin a la duda con su demostración. El recorrido continuó su curso a cargo de Nifa desde entonces sin un miembro del grupo que se coló a media presentación y que se había percatado de Hanji saliendo por una puerta de acceso a solo personal autorizado donde fue acompañada de uno de sus miembros de su tan famoso equipo de investigación.

Antes que ir con ella Levi subió a la base donde estaban los vasos de donde el periodista y la científica bebieron, tomó el de Hanji mirando la impresión de sus labios en el cristal. En la pantalla seguían proyectadas las imágenes aumentadas de las muestras de agua demostrando que comparada con el abastecimiento que había en la zona resultaba que la del corporativo era la mejor. Tomó agua de la fuente mirándola. Sin pensarlo bebió sintiendo el insaboro líquido vacío en su lengua y ligero bajando hasta su estómago donde los ácidos le reclamaron la falta de cuerpo.

Molesto anduvo hasta el pasillo por donde Hanji salió. Su equipo estaba preocupado porque ella se encerró en un baño gracias las náuseas. Se abrieron a su paso con tal de llegar a ella.

—¿Ya ha vomitado? —les preguntó.

—No. Moblit subió por una bolsa de plasma al laboratorio

—No es necesario —llamó a la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Llamó una segunda vez.

—Vete

Marcándose una vena en su frente Levi la amenazó: —Si no me abres entraré a la fuerza. Amas demasiado tus instalaciones para dejarme herir tu laboratorio

El seguro no se corrió.

El hombre quitó el brazo de la puerta, caminó dos pasos atrás volteando a romper en tres la entrada de una patada.

—¡Maldita sea Levi! Déjame en paz

El de cuero puso una seria mirada roja ante los terceros en el lugar.

—Esfúmense

No lo dijo dos veces, salieron corriendo. Se quedó a solas a internarse con la científica agachada en el retrete con los lentes descompuestos en el rostro. La abrazó de los hombros.

—Bebiste demasiado

—No soy tan joven como antes. Por todos los cielos, es solo agua…

En el suelo Levi sacó una antigua ánfora de alcohol destapándola. La acercó a su boca, Hanji se negó como a un niño que le quieren forzar a tomar medicina. El músico no lo toleró tomándola del cuello.

—No voy a tomar de tu reserva Levi

—Esta bien, lo tomé de tus reservas así que no me estas robando. Diablos Hanji ¿En verdad quieres que te obligue?

—De acuerdo, pero quítame las manos de encima —pidió. Este la dejó ir poniendo solo una mano en su hombro. La castaña se puso las gafas en la cabeza, respiró y tomó el ánfora con tanta sed que estuvo cerca de acabársela. Aún esperando a las últimas gotas caerse a su lengua contuvo las ganas de lamer la boquilla. Luego se desplomó sudando frío en los brazos que había negado la tocaran antes. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, estaba cansada. Había sido suficiente teatralidad para un día. Su mirada era acuosa, prefirió esconderse.

Acurrucándola en su pecho Levi la meció un momento hasta que levantó el rostro un poco y la besó. Aún quedaban rastros del contenido del ánfora en su boca, Levi los pudo sentir despertando su apetito porque sus pupilas se dilataron.

—¿No te molesta que haya bebido agua que hacía poco era residual? ¿En verdad la idea no te es molesta Levi?

—No—, la observó recogiendo su cabello de la frente aprovechándose de su desgano para contemplarla — sabía que algún día algo así sería inventado, eres una de tantas que lo ha implementado en serio. Si realmente dices que esta agua está limpia Hanji no me importa su procedencia, ha pasado por tu instalación y no hay otra persona en quién confíe más que en ti. Y vi las imágenes del microscopio.

La castaña se quedó a respirar por la boca oculta en el cuello de Levi. Cerró los ojos.

—Solo toma en cuenta nuestra naturaleza la próxima vez que vayas a hacer una demostración pública. No bebas más allá de unos tragos, solo un cono, es lo mínimo antes de que te sientas mareada; y tengo algo para ti que podría ayudarnos si acabamos de beber agua

Hanji se reincorporó con lentitud.

—¿De que se trata?

—¿No es obvio? Es carne

Mirándolo en complicidad Hanji no dijo nada mientras comía en el suelo acompañada por él, quiso compartir su porción con Levi que la rechazó en favor de que consumiera la carne completa. Completado el ritual Hanji recuperó el color en las mejillas dejando su boca tan roja la pasada comida que Levi no pudo contenerse en volver a hacerla consigo para besarle arduamente.

—Rompiste la puerta Levi

Él echó un vistazo a donde hacía poco había atemorizado al equipo de investigación de Hanji para que se marcharan. A Moblit le deberían informar que ya no debía bajar, no era necesitado.

—El edificio también te pertenece, no se atreverían a ser irrespetuosos con tu privacidad

Hanji negó con la cabeza rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—Está bien. No quiero hacer el amor donde vomité ¿o es que tú si?

—Me agrada esa actitud tuya —recogió sus piernas en un brazo —sújetate fuerte —fue poniéndose de pie. De Hanji se ganó una risilla. En brazos del hombre que amaba con quién tantos problemas tenía se sintió más tranquila.

—Esta no es altura suficiente para hacernos daño

—Tus tendencias de autoengaño hiriéndote a ti misma me dan la razón a mi para tener cuidado contigo

—Creí que tenía un novio no una niñera

Levi suspiro sin diversión.

—Logras hacer catarsis en cualquiera cerca de ti para ver por tu vida

—Se debe a que no puedo tirarlos a crisol y modificarlos a mi antojo

—Doy gracias que ya no lo hagas

Tomaron un ascensor de servicio que los llevó al laboratorio. Por una sala de descanso música salía de las paredes escuchándose una pequeña algarabía en su interior tratando de amenizar el ambiente luego de haber sido amenazados por Levi cuando Hanji tuvo un ataque en los sótanos. Les quedaba de consuelo por si el humor de un superior había sido trastocado.

_**.**_

_**Words like violence  
reak the silence  
come crashing in  
into my little world  
Painful to me  
pierce right through me  
can't you understand  
oh my little girl**_

_**.**_

—¿Les das tanta libertad que pueden escuchar música a ese volumen?

—Es una versión agradable Levi, si tienen buen gusto no les puedo negar nada

El de cuero no agregó nada más, las guitarras sonaban bien. Entraron al laboratorio favorito de Hanji donde tenía su sillón negro y sus montañas de dossiers. Levi la cargó dejándola sobre el mueble y retirándose la ropa suave y lentamente. Había estado ansioso durante días que se le hicieron eternos, no se había dado cuenta que tanto hasta que la piel de Hanji volvía a arder al contacto de la suya.

_**.**_

_**All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm**_

_**.**_

—No quiero discutir por un maldito gazebo Hanji, no voy a repetir el error de la Rue Augustine

—Jamás quisiste que comprara esa casa

—Jamás me agradaron los vecinos

La mujer dibujó una sonrisa en su recuerdo que no duró.

—Ellos atraían a los niños pobres a su sótano. Cuando te enteraste no llamaste a la policía, llevaste su casa a las cenizas —se recargó Hanji en su brazo lanzándole una mirada de compinchamiento. La amabilidad limó la acritud pasada

—Eran de los pocos 'camaradas' que habíamos encontrado en mucho tiempo

—_Mea culpa_. Acepto toda la responsabilidad por ese suceso, yo fui la que quiso matarlos

—Yo no te detuve

—Los querías muertos de todas formas, no me dijiste la razón

Descruzando los brazos Levi levantó las rodillas de la alfombra y quiso acompañarla sentándose en la orilla del sillón.

—El bastardo de Gunsolleys sugiró intercambiar esposas una noche

Hanji subió la cabeza sorprendida por la revelación.

—¿Monseigneur Gunsolleys era esa clase de hombre?

—No te lo quise decir porque le habías tomado aprecio

La castaña se quedó quieta pensando, pasado un minuto volteó a ver a Levi que con un «lo siento» en los ojos fue perdonado de lo que ella ni consideraba merecía pedir disculpas. Dejó que la besara, permitió que abrazara su torso, que recogiera su mandíbula y la llenara de besos en el rostro, que su lengua se encontrara con la suya, incluso que tocara uno de sus pechos. Estaba hecho, había sido perdonado, Levi quería reconfirmar que se amaban haciéndola suya solo que no podía ser una buena ocasión aquella.

—Levi— revolvía el cabello de su amante que no detenía los besos en su cuello acariciando su cintura como si fuera una figura sagrada para él, y es que lo era—. Levi… —lo instaba a detenerse o a que le pusiera atención.

Su respiración pesada sobre ella le había revelado algo que quería decirle solo que iba a resultar catastrófico. No quiso callarlo más tiempo en cuanto tocó de nuevo sus senos. Levi lo exhudaba por la piel.

—Levi, por favor, solo dime—, le tomó del rostro —¿era bonita esa chica?

_**.**_

_**Vows are spoken  
to be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
so does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
and forgettable**_

_**.**_

Los ojos del moreno se cerraron con amargura. Se apartó de Hanji sin mirarla, tampoco demostró vergüenza, era incómodo. Era tarde, ella ya sabía la verdad.

—Hay tres cosas que entre los de nuestra clase no se puede ocultar: el robo, el asesinato y los amoríos. Hace mucho que no matamos Levi y has perdido el interés por los bienes materiales, tus ojos me cuentan sobre otra mujer

Pasándose la mano por la cabeza Levi acababa de crear una tormenta.

—Déjame adivinar, su cintura cabía entre el largo de tus manos, nariz afilada de nuevo, porte de princesa cómo la última vez, hombros angostos, menuda, pies y manos pequeños, ojos bonitos, labios de botón de rosa… una verdadera belleza ¿por qué no te fuiste con ella eh?

—No te fui infiel —refunfuñó.

—Desgraciadamente no

—Ya te dije que no te fui infiel! No le hice nada

—Ya sé que no le hiciste nada, por eso estoy enojada —se puso de pie alejándose lo más posible de Levi aunque sus propios pasos le impedían separarse en demasía.

—Pero que dices, ¿Es que en verdad estás tan loca Hanji?

—¡Ah! Estás tan ciego que no lo ves... Mi orgullo espera la oportunidad de que destroces mi dignidad para que ya no quiera verte y seas libre, ¡libre de mí!, tan lejos como puedas irte

_**.**_

_**All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm**_

_**.**_

—Me quieres lejos ¡¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?! —espetó chirriando los dientes por el enfado.

—¡Si! Es eso Levi ¡justamente como dices!

—¿Y porque sigues conmigo si me detestas tanto? ¿Por qué me dejaste entrar de nuevo en tu vida si dices que ya no me amas? —se puso en frente.

—No te quiero lejos porque te odie Levi. Es porque nos amamos tanto que nos hacemos daño ¡y tú no te das cuenta!

El músico entendió lo que le decía. La dejó hablar. Les faltaba el aire a ambos, estaban irascibles, enloquecidos.

—Míranos Levi. Apenas volvimos a vernos tu preciada música acabó del domino público, y mis investigaciones, todos mi inventos, mis descubrimientos, todo se detuvo… Nos hacemos más mal que bien

—¿Eso tiene algún sentido para ti más que nosotros?

—Todo era más importante que tú hasta que quisiste que estuviéramos juntos

_**.**_

_**All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm**_

_**.**_

A Levi le dolió como una estocada. Estalló.

—Ah, entonces no debimos haber hecho el amor la primera vez, debimos dejarnos morir o me dirás que debí haberte matado, ¡querías sacrificarte por mí! Me dirás que debí detenerme antes de empezar a besarte o que debiste haberme rechazado en ese instante antes de que fuera a más, ¿por qué me dejaste seguir entonces? ¡¿Por qué me dejaste?! ¿Me tuviste lástima o te tenías lástima a ti misma así de moribunda siendo que tú misma te buscaste acabar en ese estado? ¡¿Por qué no me dices lo que es?!

Hanji se entregaba a su ira y tristeza.

—¡Ya no pertenecíamos a la sociedad de ningún lado! ¿Crees que a alguien le hubiera importado? Ni siquiera sé porque nos volvimos amantes ni porque me pediste matrimonio, ¡yo no siquiera creía en ningún dios ni lo hago ahora! ¿Qué sentido tenía?

—¿Cuándo te he discutido yo sobre religión Hanji? ¡Jamás ha significado algo religioso!, era solo una promesa, la promesa de que nos amábamos y que queríamos estar juntos, por eso aceptaste, porque dijiste que me amabas…

—Nunca fue una mentira. Pero no admitirás nunca que solo somos una distracción… yo para tu arte, tú para mi ciencia. ¿Qué más? Por eso toda esta frustración, toda esta ira cuando construyes o cuando compones. Abre los ojos Levi, no estamos bien. ¡Si quieres buscar nuevos colores, volver a recorrer el mundo y besar a otras mujeres solo hazlo!

_**.**_

_**All I ever wanted  
all I ever needed  
is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
they can only do harm**_

_**.**_

A ambos les dolió lo que se decían. Guardaron silencio agitados. Sin aire, embravecidos. La tristeza permeando la fibra más susceptible de su agresivo temperamento. Levi estaba que el diablo se lo llevaba, los ojos rojos al filo del llanto. Estaban desesperados. Era una discusión en círculos, no llevaba a ningún lado salvo para darle pretexto a la castaña de aislarle y mantenerlo alejado. Todo estaba mal.

Recuperando el aliento Levi logró susurrar lo que pensaba.

—Tú jamás has sido una amante más Hanji, sabes bien que eres la única para mí

—Deja de mentirte Levi—, cubrió su rostro —no me has pertenecido por completo porque tampoco he sido completamente tuya. Siempre te compartí con tu música, eres un artista Levi, ¿y que otra cosa soy yo sino un ente de mil ciencias? Por favor vete o yo me iré, no puedo estar cerca de ti. ¡Odio amarte tanto! Nos destruiremos el uno al otro eventualmente

La primera lágrima rodó por el rostro de Levi, la lámpara de esa parte del laboratorio era cenital, de luz amarilla. Hizo brillar tanto esa lágrima como a la siguiente que se desprendió.

—Te repito que no te fui infiel

—Por desgracia no lo hiciste porque el día que lo hagas te dejaré descasar de mi al fin

—Eso no pasara nunca ¿me oyes? Jamás voy a dejar de amarte —tomó el pomo de la puerta y abrió. Lo que más quería era correr a abrazarla pero ella estaba muy herida para permitirlo, tenía que irse.

—Y así prosigue nuestra maldición Levi, por nefastos y tontos

Hanji cerró los ojos en lágrimas abrazando sus hombros. Levi detrás de ella estaba igual de destrozado por la pelea que acaban de tener.

—Te amo

—Ya déjame sola —anduvo hasta la siguiente puerta tomando la bata del perchero. Viéndola vestirse Levi la abandonó. En el pasillo se dedicó a dar de golpes al concreto que cedía como impactos de meteoro y él no solucionaba calmar su rabia en arrebatos de violencia. No había tenido palabras para pelear ni orgullo porque él había sido el perpetrador de la supuesta traición. No habría tenido nada que ocultar de no haber sido que pensó solo por un instante en Petra Ral y el fugaz momento que pasó con ella tomando lo que quería y luego dejándola inconsciente solo para venir a traicionar un sentido de lo más delicado con quién amaba.

Nile lo había dicho al reconocerlo en ese antro con otra chica, si Hanji se daba cuenta se contrariaría tomándose por traicionada al ser su pareja, no lo tomaría como individuo ya que el asunto de la moralidad prístina se le daba de vulgaridad sino que como mujer eso era lo que le quedaba de rescate a su feminidad solo vencida por Levi, el orgullo.

Adentro Hanji se tuvo que sentar, hundió el rostro en las manos y se privó en su llanto. No quería saber nada más del mundo, ni de su ciencia, ni del arte, ni de NO NAME, Nanaba o Levi. No quería saber nada de nadie.

Ella no se sentía traicionada, no se sentía abandonada por otra mujer, tampoco una amante engañada. Hanji sucumbía cruel a su pesimismo pensando que finalmente había llegado el día en que Levi y ella darían por terminada la aventura de surcar juntos los avatares de su larga vida juntos, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

_**.**_

_**Enjoy the silence…**_

_**.**_

.

* * *

.

—¡Encontré el código! Mierda, ¡mira Armin! ¡Lo encontré! Finalmente…

—No puede ser ¿En serio?

—¡Míralo! ¡Miralo! ¡Miralo! Que belleza, esta tarjeta vale la pena todo el dinero y el esfuerzo…

Acercándose por el escándalo del anfitrión en su cuarto Mikasa veía a sus amigos alborotarse corriendo a la computadora como locos.

—¿De que están hablando?

Armin, el de mayor conciencia, le respondió:

—De NO NAME de NO NAME, NO NAME es el nombre del albúm de la banda con el mismo nombre

—Eso ya lo sé ¿La banda de nuevo? Creí que ya lo habían superado

—¡Claro que no! Son fantásticos

—¿Eren por qué compraste tantos discos de NO NAME? ¿No te bastó con descargar el álbum de iTunes?

—¡No! Tenía que encontrar el código. Un rumor decía que en el especial en vinil habían más probabilidades de que te saliera, y no se equivocaron, al tercer disco salió

—Es un vil desperdicio de dinero ¿y de qué código habla este tonto Armin?

—Es un código alfanumérico basado en la serie de Fibonacci y el alfabeto griego, venía una pregunta que si respondemos bien… —la iba leyendo una vez descifrada dejando de hablar con Mikasa por la emoción —¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya lo tengo Eren! La clave es E.N.G.E.L., escribe eso en la entrada

—Ya voy, ya voy

La pantalla del sitio oficial de la banda se puso negra, empezaron a salir decorados vegetales y gariboleados en plata y púrpura en la parte de atrás como un papel tapiz roído bajo un filtro oscuro.

—Espera espera, está en latín, no tiendo nada

—Pon el traductor de Google

—No, ya está cambiando

En la pantalla salió un mensaje:

_«Afortunado fanático, Felicidades. Al encontrar la clave y resuelto la pregunta te has ganado en vinil la versión especial del B-Side del primer álbum de NO NAME versión de lujo dos semanas antes de su lanzamiento. Ingresa tus datos para enviar tu obsequio.»_

En la parte de abajo se localizaba un letrero con un link para llenar una plantilla.

Armin y Eren se abrazaron.

—¡Joder! Conseguimos el disco de lujo del B-Side

A la chica le parecía una tontería.

—¿Por qué están tan emocionados por un B-side? No creo que sea tan bueno como el álbum original

—No lo entiendes Mikasa, son las canciones melódicas, en orquesta y mezclas de NO NAME, no son remixes, son otras pistas más suaves

—¿No has escuchado Skulls &amp; Bones*, Shine** o Frozen***?

—Aguarda, ¿estás diciéndome que Shine y Frozen son de ellos?

—L.A. no significaba Los Ángeles Mikasa, son las iniciales de Levi Ackerman.

Mikasa se mordió un labio, no quería admitir públicamente que la banda era buena si Shine se la sabía de memoria y no había dejado de cantarla por semanas sin saber era del grupo que traía como loco a sus amigos. Quería alejarse de su novedad y fanatismo.

.

* * *

.

Por el resto de la semana Hanji se mantuvo apartada entretenida en lo que la mantuviera ocupada todo el tiempo porque el tiempo libre la hacía estresarse o entristecer.

El día de la cirugía por los rasgos de su cráneo Hanji percibió a un hombre robusto que se veía italiano desde kilómetros. Se tardó lo que tuvo que tardar desde que se abrió la piel, se cortó el cráneo con extremo cuidado y acudió. Con las manos de una maestría inmensa pidió el primer instrumento y la faena dio inicio.

En la sala de espera llegó luego de asearse, primero había sido lavarse las manos, el paciente estaba estable, mostraba signos de perfecta conciencia porque la cirugía se llevó en plenas facultades mientras jugaba ajedrez con un amigo vestido con protección.

Hanji no se ocupó por el pudor o cualquier otro impedimento. Se desvistió entera bajo las duchas comunitarias abandonadas de la clínica privada y abandonada que habían habilitado para la operación. Se lavó el cabello dejando el agua correr por su cuerpo revitalizándose.

Media hora después salió vestida de otro humor con Erwin que había dejado a Nile con la familia del hombre que esperaba saludar y agradecer a la doctora por sus servicios. Les habló del seguimiento en italiano puesto que lo hablaban, luego se marcharon.

En otra ala más privada Hanji se sentó en un sillón distinto del que Nile estaba, subió las piernas sintiendo hambre pese ya haber comido. Era obvio que cuando ella no se fijaba Nile la observaba detenidamente pasando a otra cosa antes de ser descubierto.

Guardándose la risa Hanji no lo dejó pasar por mucho rato.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Nile? Sabes que no tienes oportunidad con Nanaba ni conmigo, ¿por qué volver? —abrazó sus piernas inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa de burla.

—Yo realmente no me fui. Erwin ha sido mi amigo toda la vida aún tras nuestro pasado, solo prefiere otras amistades que la mía. Por Mike, por ti, por Levi, veo claramente que no está mal acompañado y si no está solo no tengo que preocuparme por él, tomamos caminos distintos, eso es todo

Hanji se acomodó mejor en el sillón mirándole atenta. Tenía preguntas, no se sentía capaz de preguntar.

—Niles, tú… —reformuló insegura de lo que quería decirle —Ustedes mantienen un respeto y camaradería que ninguno de los que estamos aquí podemos averiguar. No es secreto que no te recibimos bien, pero no entendemos porqué eres tan distinto de él y que Erwin guarde por ti

—Erwin y yo somos como hermanos. El suficiente amor para seguir hablándonos, las suficientes diferencias para mantenernos lejos. Qué amistad tan complicada ¿no? Pero ha sido longeva

No contenta con sus evasivas o su honestidad tan bruta Hanji repitió:

—Hablo en serio, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Perdonadme. Mi presencia te ha incomodado

—En lo absoluto. No puedes entender al tigre si no te encierras en su jaula

—Solo que quieras ser devorado

—Al menos que el tigre no tenga intenciones de devorar a nadie

—No vengo de cacería

Hanji se cruzó de piernas recogiendo una revista. Erwin ingresó al cuarto sin ver nada fuera de lugar. Nile se despidió y Hanji se fue en el coche del rubio. El de los contactos de la mafia no había esperado tener alguna influencia en los ojos de Hanji Zöe para que lo mirara, lo que le resultó de verla esos días fue una vía para meter cuchillo y sacar sangre.

Empezó a maquinar una intriga.

.

* * *

.

**¿Conocen el número de un buen exorcista? Necesito que me saquen a Shia Labeouf de la cabeza porque cuando escribí que Hanji decía _¡Solo hazlo!_ la imaginé diciendo _Just Do It!_… que alguien me ayude…**

**Me sigo repitiendo que el que me guste el cover de Lacuna Coil de esta canción no es pecado.**

**Me iré a divertir un rato en Fabulam profani amoris.**

***Bastille **Parov Stelar ***Celldweller**

.


End file.
